Unpredictable
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: It's prom! It's graduation! It's… the Brotherhood's kids from the future? I hate time travel… Dedicated to my number one fan Persian85033. Here's to your health Precious! Sequel to Innocence Lost.
1. Brotherhood Prom

**A/N:** It's prom! It's graduation! It's… the Brotherhood's kids from the future? I hate time travel… Dedicated to my number one fan Persian85033. Here's to your health Precious!

It had been two weeks since last we saw our heroes, but it had been an incredible two weeks. Logan's speech to Wanda did much to calm her, although still knowing her love was gone, still made her weep at night. Pietro, on the other hand, spent a great deal of time with Anna, in fact he's spending time with her right now.

-Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic-

Moving at speeds exceeding Mach 10, Pietro and Anna ran across the water, hand in hand. They moved at such extreme speeds that their environment appeared to remain motionless. A whale in mid leap quickly came into view. They ran under the gargantuan beast, and quickly left it behind.

It had been like this ever since Anna got her new powers. Pietro would take her for a run, a run that would result in them visiting far off lands like Paris France, Tokyo Japan, and even Caldecott County Mississippi.

The coastline came into view, then New York State, then Bayville, and finally the Brotherhood Mansion.

They didn't stop until they were securely inside Pietro's room.

When Pietro closed the door, Anna immediately threw him against the door and pinned him there using her own body. She closed the gap between their lips with one graceful motion.

Pietro broke this kiss, now panting, "How does it feel? How does it feel to be faster than the wind? On par with a bolt of lightning?" he asked staring into Anna's giant emerald orbs.

Anna let her lips slip into a small smile, "Ah had no ahdea…" she paused for a moment, jus long enough for her smile to shift into a frown, "Can ya ever forgive meh?" she asked resting her head into the crook of his neck.

"I told you…" he paused for a brief moment, "I told you the night they called me to come see you… that I loved you and if you needed me around, that I'd be there for you," he said in a whisper, "Follow me," he said opening the door and taking her into the bathroom.

-Several minutes later in the bathroom-

Various articles of clothing littered the floor, pants, boxers, shirts, panties, gloves, a bra, and socks. Pietro and Anna lay in the bathtub; Anna leaned back against Pietro's chest while he leaned against the wall of the tub. The water level was at just a safe enough distance from the top to keep from overflowing. Conveniently placed bubbles kept their naked bodies from being revealed.

"I told you all the risks about using powers like ours right?" he asked running his hand trough her hair.

Anna closed her eyes, "The amount of friction we build up is enough to leave burns, if we move to suddenly we can make a sonic-boom, and if we move too fast our hand will go through someone lahke butter," she said in an almost sleep like state.

Pietro kissed her cheek, "There's one thing you can never forget, it is the only thing that makes people like us vulnerable," he said in an all too serious tone.

Anna turned her body as much as she could so she could face him, "What is it?" she asked, her voice betraying her worried state.

"When we're asleep we're just as slow as everyone else," he said staring into her eyes.

"Is that such a problem?" she asked resting her head on his chest.

"It's the reason I don't sleep at night," he said wrapping his arms around her, "You'll understand soon."

-The very next day-

Todd looked at his suit as it hung motionless on his closet door. He began sweating and his foot began twitching involuntary. Todd shook his head and leapt to his door, he walked out of his room and down the hall. Then with one graceful leap he jumped over the banister and landed on the ground floor between Lance and Regan.

Lance peeked an eyebrow with interest, "Look at him Regan, he's all sweaty and out of breath. Looks like he's about to throw up... who's ready to ask someone to go to prom with him?" he asked putting Todd into a head lock and messing with his hair.

"He's going to turn out to be a real heartbreaker," Regan said with a wink.

Todd blushed, "I don't know about that," he said now finding the floor very interesting.

"When I think about all the hearts I've broken…" Regan said with a surreal smile.

"Yeah, me too!" Lance exclaimed high fiving Todd.

Regan peeked an eyebrow in confusion, "Wasn't I only the second girl you've ever dated?" she asked.

"Not in front of the boy!" Lance exclaimed gesturing to Todd, "He looks up to me!"

-Almost an hour later in the X-living room-

Todd sat in an arm chair, not five feet in front of a very disgruntled Logan. Todd's original plan had been to sneak into Rahne's room ask her to the prom, and then make a quick escape before any one noticed him. And it was all going smoothly. He had leapt onto her balcony, pushed her door open, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered his request into her ear, the answer he got was far from any of the choices he thought possible, 'Ask Mr. Logan.' He had never in a million years would have guessed that she'd be so traditional.

But, here he was in front of the man who had taught him everything he knows about fighting, stealth, and infiltration. As if that wasn't enough Ororo, Hank, Charles, and Rahne stood behind him.

Todd cleared his throat and he fingered the collar of his shirt, "Well you see Mr.… Wolverine. I was uh… wondering if it would be okay to take your… student, to the prom?" he asked with a lopsided nervous smile.

Rahne smiled as she clasped her hands together in anticipation.

Logan crossed his arms, "No," he said without hesitation.

Rahne gestured for Todd to try and convince him.

Todd rubbed the back of his head, "Well you see… we've been dating for a while… and the prom would be a great place to…"

Logan cut him off, "No," he said with a growl.

Rahne began pleading with her eyes, urging Todd to keep going.

Todd furrowed his brow in determination, thoroughly surprising everyone in the room. He got to his feet and opened his mouth to speak but before the words could come out he was interrupted.

"You can take her," Logan said with a nod, "Just wanted to make sure you could take care of her, standing up to me? Shows you got guts," he paused for a moment, "Guts I'll happily remove from your body if you make her cry."

Todd nodded as Rahne hugged him, "I'll be wearing a green dress," she gave him a peck on the cheek, "See ye tonight!"

-Several hours later in the school gym-

The prom was starting to pick up, couple danced together, the jocks and their dates stood in the corner talking, and even the less popular people were having a great time. All in all, it was shaping up to be the greatest prom in Bayville High history. That is… until the Brotherhood showed up.

They burst through the double doors gathering the attention of nearly everyone in the building. Each of the boys wore a black suit with black shoes, and if the occupants of the dance didn't know any better, they'd have sworn that the Brotherhood Boys were dressed to kill.

Lance walked next to Regan her hand resting on his elbow. She wore a tight black and red dress, Lance's cummerbund and tie matching flawlessly.

St. John walked in next, his arm hung around Amara's neck. His cummerbund and ties matched Amara's backless orange dress.

Next in was Freddy, and for some unknown reason, well to the other boys, Tabby was hanging off his arm. She wore a flashy pinch dress, and Freddy was dressed to match.

Pietro waked in, his arm around Anna's waste. She wore a dark purple dress which matched Pietro's attire quite nicely.

Then Todd walked in Rahne on his arm. They walked with a sense of pride, not because they matched but because Todd stood up to the famed Wolverine and left with his intestines intact.

Last but certainly not least Wanda walked in side by side with Karima. Naturally Wanda wore a scarlet dress, and her 'date's' dress was white, and if at all possible it subtly complemented her light blue metallic arm.

They stood there for a moment, letting their eyes roam over the crowd. The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville cleaned up nice… real nice.

-An hour or so later-

It had only taken an hour before Lance had spiked the punch, before Todd had incorporated his agility into his dancing, before Pietro was making out with Anna, before St. John had to rest his legs, and before Wanda asked how Freddy had ended up asking Tabby to the dance.

Freddy shrugged, "She was the first person I really loved," he smiled, "And Kurt's not even a thing any more, so I asked her out. Excuse me," he said getting to his feet and walking towards the bathroom.

Wanda waved him off, and then she glared at Tabby, "Listen, he may have forgiven you, but there's no way in hell I or any of the other boys ever will," she said in a low threatening voice.

St. John nodded in agreement, "Tell her Sheila. Freddy's our mate and no one hurts him loihke you did," he said slightly out of breath.

Tabby could only nod in understanding.

Yes the dance was going great for the Brotherhood, and they couldn't have asked for a better night, than to be with friends and loved ones… but true to Brotherhood Luck all good things must end.

There was an intense bright light, as wind began to pick up, wiping tables and chairs across the room. Random people were lifted and flung into the air. After several seconds of chaos the light died down and the wind stopped.

Everyone got to their feet and looked to where the chaos had come from. Five young women were now standing in the center of the gym. They wore form fitting black Kevlar uniforms with the SHIELD insignia on their chests.

Freddy walked forward fully prepared to fight, but the smallest woman stepped forward, she looked up at the taller man. Freddy looked down at the tiny blonde he was easily two feet taller than her, he opened his mouth to speak but she said the one word that could take down the Immovable Blob.

"Daddy?" she asked with a small smile.

And with a mighty tremor Freddy hit the ground in unconsciousness.


	2. The Sisterhood?

Todd sat on Freddy's chest slapping him, while the other members of the Brotherhood, X-Men, and Clint surrounded the women.

Lance looked back to Todd and Freddy and then turned to face down the woman in front of him.

She stood around 5'8 with short straight brown hair that covered her eyes. Her skin was dark with almost a golden tint. She stared Lance right in the eye before she closed the gap and continued to stare at him with an unnerving gaze.

Lance, in a state of confusion he was quite familiar with, didn't know if he should fight, run, or continue standing there.

"Is it him or not Quake?" another woman asked quickly. This woman was roughly the same size as Quake, but her skin was much lighter, her hair was white with a silver sheen and her eyes were blue.

Quake turned around and glared at the woman, "Shut up Bluestreak!" she exclaimed turning back to face Lance, "Yeah… I think it's him."

"Lance Dominic Alvers! Are you cheating on me!" Regan exclaimed making her way to her husband's side.

Suddenly Quake's fist began to shake, then went back, and with an extreme velocity it made contact with Lance's jaw sending him to the floor, "Nice to meet you… Dad," she said venom dripping from every word.

A third woman leapt to Lance side, she was slightly smaller than Quake and Bluestreak but taller than the little blonde woman. She had reddish fur all over her body, and pronounced canine's. She sniffed Lance for a moment, "Got some good distance on that one Quake," she said baring her fangs with a smile.

Bluestreak sped to her side, "That eye will definitely be black in the morning, Luna," she said with an all to familiar smirk.

Lance looked at Quake in shock, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, and he couldn't think… he just stared up at her from the floor.

"Did you just say dad?" Regan asked in shock, "How can Lance possibly be your father?"

Pietro sped around the room, "All right everyone out!" he exclaimed ushering people out of the door, "If you're not a member of the Brotherhood, then get the hell out!"

After a few minutes the teens were finally alone.

Quake cracked her knuckles before speaking, "Cause we're from the future," she said glaring passed Regan at Lance.

Regan stepped in front of her, "Maybe we should do this at the mansion," she said in a calm voice.

Freddy slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey buddy you ready to go home?" Todd asked with a smile.

The small blonde girl walked to his side, "Are you okay Daddy?" she asked with a small blush.

Freddy smiled then promptly feinted again.

A woman with short spiky orange hair walked up behind the smaller blonde, "Come on Armor, quit scaring the big guy," she said placing her arm around the girl.

Armor nodded, "You're right Match, should we get him home?" she asked in a whisper.

Match only nodded.

Lance finally got to his feet, "We're going home," he said turning towards the door.

-Several minutes later in the Brotherhood living room-

Lance sat with his head in his hands and stared at the young lady in front of him. He'd been staring since they got home, honestly he didn't know what else to do. What could he do?

"What's your name?" he asked, "Your real name."

"Crys," she said in an annoyed tone.

"I named my daughter Crys?" he asked with a peeked eyebrow.

"No, you named me Crystal, I named myself Crys," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh," Lance said with a nod, "You said you were from the future," she nodded, "How old are you?" he asked with mild curiosity.

Crys rolled her eyes, "Twenty-one."

Regan looked from husband to daughter, she'd been doing it since she first saw her face. Crys, was the spitting image of Lance, except with breasts, and judging by her punch, left handed, "This is… better," she said trying to fill the awkward silence.

Crys only blew a strand of hair out of her face, while Lance simply stared at his brand new twenty-one year old daughter.

-Meanwhile in the dining room-

Luna sat in a very familiar crouch in front of Todd and Rahne. She had been talking to the couple, about various things, trying to let them know their daughter was a good person.

"So my name is Tilda Moira Tolensky. The girl's and I have been working for SHIELD since we were teenagers. I'm nineteen, and I got Dad's flexibility, agility and strength, and Mom's claws, fangs and senses," she said with a smile, "You guys are so different," she looked at Todd, "You're so small Dad."

Todd peeked an eyebrow, "So… in the future I'm ripped?" he asked, gaining a nod from his daughter, "Awesome."

"Aye tha's fine but how did ye and ye're friends get here?" Rahne asked still slightly confused by everything.

Tilda smiled, "Oh, we were in Forge's lab and Crys, that's Mr. Alvers' daughter, knocked over this machine."

-Meanwhile in Pietro's bedroom-

"Yeah she knocked over this machine, and before we could do anything we ended up here," the silver haired woman said with a shrug.

Pietro nodded almost instantaneously understanding the entire situation, "Well Zi, you're obviously my daughter, but who's your mother?" he asked, his facial features shifting into an almost deadly serious manner.

Zi took a quick look around, her eyes glanced over Clint, Karima, Wanda, Anna, then finally rested back on Pietro, "You should know," she said with another shrug.

Anna quickly got to her feet and speed off, Pietro sped after her and caught her at the end of the driveway.

"Pietro… ah can't… ah can't do this!" she exclaimed almost sobbing.

"Do what?" he asked in confusion, "I don't understand, I thought we were going to be together no matter what. I though we could love each other."

"No!" she exclaimed, "After the first tahme ah got pregnant… ah just can't…" she said speeding off towards the X-Mansion.

Pietro sped back to his room and lied on his bed, "So, how old are you?" he asked staring at the ceiling.

Zi stared at him awkwardly, "I'm… twenty, or I will be in about a week," she said in a monotone voice, the awkward situation obviously having little effect on her.

Pietro quickly sat up, "We have the same birthday?" he asked with a small smile, she nodded in confirmation.

Wanda stepped forward, "What about me? Do I have any kids? Why didn't they come with you?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Zi cleared her throat, "You have three kids," she paused for a moment contemplating whether telling her would corrupt the time stream, but she decided to risk it, "The twins, Billy and Tommy are the oldest," she said slowly, "They're a little older than us, and they're kinda… with the X-Men. Your daughter, Talia is fifteen, and she lives in Bayville with her dad."

Wanda smiled surreally, "Thank you," she said hugging the older woman tightly.

-Meanwhile in the T.V. room-

Freddy sat on the couch next to Tabby. Both teens watched the woman who claimed to be their daughter look around the room.

Freddy looked at her for a moment, she was the shortest person of her team, standing around 5'4 or so, she had long blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and what seemed like a very curious personality.

"Daddy?" she asked in a soft tone.

Freddy looked up finally getting used to the girl's name for him, "Yeah?" he asked with wide eyes.

"It's weird isn't it?" she asked, he nodded in agreement, "Keren."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"My name… its Keren and I'm twenty years old," She said with a slight smile, "I'm invulnerable too."

"Really?" Freddy asked with a smile.

She nodded furiously, then to both teen's surprise her skin took on an orange sheen and started expanded, her body was now covered by orange translucent armor, "It's why they call me Armor, I'm almost as strong as you too Daddy," she said with a smile.

Tabby shook her head, "And I'm your mother?" she asked with a peeked eyebrow.

Keren nodded, "Yeah, that's why Dr. McCoy thinks my armor is psyonic like your bombs."

-Meanwhile in the Kitchen-

Amara looked on in shock, she couldn't believe it. Not twenty minutes ago she was at the prom with the guy of her dreams trying to enjoy her last few years of freedom, when her tomboy daughter drops out of thin air and into her life. She wasn't even a senior for crying out loud, and now she was a mother? You don't become a mother at the drop of the hat!

An Acolyte cackle brought her back into the real world. She looked towards her love, and noticed that he was laughing… cackling, at something their daughter had said, his legs kicked out in front of him. Raven had gotten him the best help when he woke up, his muscles were almost as good as new, he was still thin, and hadn't bulked up yet, but he was always training.

Amara then turned to her daughter, "Ildri," she said in a whisper, "It's such a beautiful name."

Ildri peeked an eyebrow, "Thanks, Mom," she said with a slight smirk, "Has Dad always been…" she trailed off pointing at the Aussie with her thumb.

Amara looked at her future husband, and let a small smile grace her face, "Since before I met him," she said with a loving smile.

Then as St. John's cackle died down, Raven walked into the room and took a passing glance at the occupants of the room, as she made her way to the fridge. She began searching for an alcoholic beverage of any kind as to stifle her growing boredom. Until she realized what was taking place behind her.

She whipped her head around and stared at the foreign body in her kitchen. She stared for what seemed like an eternity, until she leapt into action. Her arms darted forward and her smooth delicate hands slipped around a nervous neck then began to constrict like a vice, "You made me old!" she exclaimed yelling into the Aussie's ear.

Ildri peeked an eyebrow in surprise, "How does Grandma always know?" she asked her future mother.

Amara shrugged as she slid down the back of her chair, "She just does…"


	3. History and Destiny

-Meanwhile in the gymnasium-

There was an intense bright light, as wind began to pick up, wiping tables and chairs across the room. Random people were lifted and flung into the air. After several seconds of chaos the light died down and the wind stopped.

As the wind began to subside a figure began to take form, it was a monstrous figure, easily capable of towering over several men. This figure wore dark orange and red armor, and its left arm was fashioned into a cannon.

The figure took a step forward and began looking around.

"Looks like they beat me here," he proceeded to walk through the wall kicking up dust and rubble, "Father you will be avenged," he said as his body shifted and contorted, growing smaller until it was in the shape of a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair, "Holocaust swears it."

-The very next day in the Brotherhood Mansion-

The famed Brotherhood Boys of Bayville sat around the kitchen table. They had told each other of their respective daughter's but they refused to share their feelings on the matter, for what man openly admits to having feelings?

Todd scooped up some cereal with his tongue, "Anyone know where our… kids… went?" he asked, still not accustomed to having a child, much less one that was older than him.

"I gave them some money and let them go to the mall," Raven said as she walked into the room with the rest of the Brotherhood women.

"Never gave us any cash to go to the mall," Todd said with a peeked eyebrow.

Freddy nodded, "Guess its true that grandparents like to spoil their grandkids," he said in a whisper.

Raven promptly sat at the head of the table and set down a large book in front of her, "Your children appearing from the future has… inspired me, to share your history with you," she said looking down at the book.

Lance crossed his arms, "What do you mean?" he asked with some skepticism.

"Yeah, the Brotherhood was all a big coincidence, granted one that we all benefitted from, but there's no way we could have had a history with each other," Wanda said in a bored tone.

Raven shook her head, "That couldn't be further from the truth," she said opening the book and presenting a picture to the group. It depicted three men standing side by side with huge smiles on their faces. One man was obviously Lance's father.

Lance stood up, releasing a small tremor, "I thought you didn't know my old man," he said accusingly.

"I didn't, he and the rest of Factor Three were Sabretooth's associates," she pointed to the other two men, "Do you see these two men?" she asked, looking solely at Todd and Freddy. She pointed to a handsome lithe man, "Mortimer Tonybee, Todd this is your father," she said quietly as if the news would break the small teen, she then pointed to a well built man, "And Freddy, your father was, Angelo Unuscione."

Lance stared at the blue woman for a moment, gears slowly turning in his head, "Todd and Freddy are orphans," Raven nodded in confirmation, "So that means…" Raven nodded again confirming Lance's 

suspicions, "The three of us should have grown up together," he said leaning back in his chair, in complete amazement.

"It doesn't stop there," Raven said taking a breath, "Sabretooth is Magneto's 'left hand,' it's entirely possible that the children of Factor Three could have grown up with the children of Magneto," she stated calmly.

Pietro leaned forward resting on his elbows, "And since John is your son, and you were my father's 'right hand,' we would have also grown up with him," he said with a small smirk, "And Regan is Mastermind's daughter, so we should have known her too," his smirk took a dark turn, "Then what happened?"

Raven sighed, "Death, greed, and I suppose fear," she said in a low tone, "St. John's mother died, as well as Lance, Todd, and Freddy's fathers. Wanda's powers flared out of control. Regan's mother sold her to the government. Leaving…"

"Me to grow up on my own," Pietro said with an air of indifference, excusing himself from the room.

"What about Kurt and Anna?" St. John asked with a small smile.

A small smile crept onto Raven's face, "If things had played out differently, they would be right here with us," she said in almost a whisper. There was a small pause before Raven got to her feet, "Speaking of which I suppose it's time to tell them as well," she said walking towards the door.

"Oih'm comin' too!" St. John exclaimed wheeling himself forward.

Raven smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

-Several minutes later in Pietro's room-

Pietro lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, his hands resting behind his head, and his legs crossed at his ankles. He looked up towards the door, and stared for a moment, then after several moments he put his head down.

"Come in," he said with mild annoyance.

With his gaze still cast at the ceiling, he couldn't see who was entering his room. But he could hear the door open slowly, then softly close. He could then hear soft delicate foot steps, automatically eliminating the Brotherhood boys and Wanda, well… maybe not Todd. Regan would have knocked, and Raven would have bellowed, so that left one member of the Brotherhood.

"What's on your mind, Karima?" he asked remaining motionless.

"You seemed…" she examined him for a moment, "Very distraught," she said in a somewhat confused tone.

"I was upset," he stated bluntly.

"Why?" she asked curling up next to him on the bed.

"I don't believe in destiny. I don't like to think that my path is already set out before me. I am the fastest thing on this entire planet. I could go anywhere be anything, see everything the world has to offer in the blink of an eye!" he exclaimed somewhat out of breath.

Karima nodded to herself, "But you won't because that's not who you are. You are Pietro Maximoff, crowned Prince of Genosha, heir to the throne. You are a member of the Brotherhood. And you are loved… by all of your friends," she said earning a sigh from the speedster.

"I just want to be my own man, I don't want to live in my father's shadow for the rest of my life," he explained wrapping an arm around her stomach.

Karima smiled, finally understanding his raw defiance of destiny and everything associated with it.

-A few hours later in the mall parking lot-

The women of the future Brotherhood walked through the parking lot, each one now wearing the most modern clothing available… well in this time period.

"All I'm saying is that these clothes are so retro," Ildri said running her hand through her short orange hair.

"Does it matter?" Zi asked with a role of her eyes, "We're just gonna be here until Crys can…"

She was quickly silenced by a new voice, "Hey I know you you're the girls that ruined the prom!"

The girls turned to see two blonde boys sitting on the trunk of an old convertible.

"And just who the hell are you?" Crys asked crossing her arms over her chest.

One blonde leapt off the trunk, "I'm Bobby, and that's Sam," he said with a grin.

Crys turned around, "Who?" she questioned the other girls.

"Iceman and Cannonball," Keren said looking at her watch, which was projecting both teen's future stats.

"No way," Tilda said leaping forward, "Those two are legends, and these guys are… just kids."

"We all have to start somewhere," Zi said with a shrug.

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks, "What're ya'll talkin' about?" Sam asked in confusion.

The girls looked at the two teens with sinister smirks.

"Girls?" Crys asked, "How would you like to see how we stack up against legends?"

-A few hours later in the X-Mansion living room-

Raven sat in a chair her legs crossed ever so elegantly, while St. John sat in his wheel chair, elbows resting on his knees, his body slumping forward.

Across from the mother son duo, sat several X-Men, including, Kurt, Anna, Logan, Laura, and Charles.

Anna's foot tapped impatiently, "What do ya got to say now?" she asked in an angry tone.

Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder, "Anna please, Muzer, how can we help you?" he asked with a small smile.

St. John looked from his brother to his sister, and smiled, "You two act loihke a couple of dingo's foighhtin' over a meal," he said with a light cackle.

Raven let a small smile grace her lips, "Siblings seem to carry on like cats and dogs. The three of you should be more like your brother," she said earning a glare from Anna.

"Three?" Anna asked in an accusing tone, "Are ya trahin' to tell us you're pregnant?"

Raven's smile shifted into a smirk, "No, Odin no. I'm going to tell you who your father is. And once you know, you'll also know why I said 'three'."

"Vell?" Kurt asked the expression on his face similar to that of an anxious child.

"Yeah, well?" Anna said, with a very skeptical look on her face.

Raven smirked and looked from son to daughter and bit her bottom lip in suspense, "Logan."


	4. Saving Lance

-Meanwhile in Pietro's room-

Pietro was fast asleep on his bed, while Karima lied next to him gently running her fingers through his hair. She smiled as she watched him sleep, and was content to know that although he didn't know it, they could be more to each other.

"He only seems to sleep when you're in his bed."

Karima's gaze was torn away from the object of her affection, to see Wanda standing at the door with a sly smirk.

"So Miss Shapandar," Wanda said walking to the side of the bed, "What are your intentions with my little brother?"

"I… don't know," she whispered, "He's in love with… another woman."

Wanda nodded, "She over reacted when she found out about her daughter," she stated in a reassuring tone, "Pietro is not a patient man, he will tire of her running away all the time."

"But you see… that's the problem…" she paused for a moment, "Anna is not Zi's mother," she said staring at Pietro.

Wanda, being higher on the intelligence ladder than the boys, could instantly determine what the cybernetic lady was implying, "Zi is your daughter," she stated, "But… how would you know?" she asked in a state of bewilderment, "In all honesty she looks exactly like Pietro… except with boobs and a normal personality."

Karima let a small frown appear on her face, "My primary ability is to scan for mutant signatures. In order to do that, I have to look at DNA and if I find that little X-gene, then I know I'm dealing with a mutant," she looked up at Wanda, "I know my own DNA when she's standing in front of me, staring at her father," she explained with a few tears rolling down her cheeks.

"That can't possibly be the reason you're sad," Wanda said crossing her arms.

Karima sighed, "As I said, he loves Anna. So, however many years later… am I his, or am I a one night stand? Will he stand by my side, or will I just be another pregnant teenager? Are we married and living together, or am I a single mother?" she asked looking Wanda in the eyes as if she contained all of her answers.

"Look my brother, nine times out of ten, is an idiot. But… he's always surprised me, when it comes to responsibility. I can't tell you that you'll marry him and have a story book ending, it's just not the Brotherhood way, but at the very least, I can say that he will be there," she said in the most comforting tone her angry little body could muster.

"How can you promise that?" she asked tears escaping her eyes.

"Because Zi doesn't hate him," she smiled, "My family, our family, is known for holding a grudge, and the fact that she doesn't have one, is proof enough for me," she explained patting Karima on the shoulder, "Now wake him up, your daughter should be home soon."

-Meanwhile in the X-Mansion-

Everyone stared at Logan expecting some sort of answer.

"What?" the Canadian asked in confusion.

Raven smirked, "That night in California, oh… eighteen years or so ago. You had a very interesting night with two women who were very much in love with one another," Raven said the last part almost poetically.

At that moment Anna shot to her feet, "Wait just one damn minute! Ya're trahin' to tell us that Logan's our Dad, and ya've known about it since day one!" she exclaimed more as an accusation than a question.

Raven sat back against the chair, her smirk ever present upon her face, "Of course. I've only had two loves in my entire life, Irene and St. John's mother. Logan, although an excellent lover, remains just a strained friend," she said with a small shrug.

St. John looked at the occupants of the room one at a time, until he got to Kurt. The furry teen remained silent through out the entire ordeal, "How you doin' lil bro?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

Kurt looked up to meet the Aussie's eyes, "It's just a lot to take in, ja?" he said with an equally lopsided grin unintentionally baring a single fang. He then turned to Raven; "So Anna and I are…" he trailed off not knowing exactly what to ask.

Raven's smirk shifted into a small smile, "You're twins," she said in a soft tone.

"But ya said ya adopted meh," Anna said barely above a whisper.

Raven nodded, "Irene raised you from an infant and I will never take that away from her. After the ordeal with Magnus, I made sure he could never find you," she said in almost a shamed tone.

Logan analyzed the entire situation, his mind running at such speeds that he was afraid his brain may liquefy, "Laura," the small teen looked to her father, "Meet your brothers and sister," he said with an annoyed growl, "I can't promise you kids much, but I can at least promise you family."

"Now to tell you about your older brother," Raven said her features taking on a dark tone, "Graydon Creed."

-Several minutes later on the Brotherhood Couch-

Lance, the boys, minus St. John, and the Brotherhood women stared at the Brotherhood Girls of the future in complete shock and awe.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but slowly closed it. He then crossed his arms and smiled, "So let me get this straight…" he stated slowly, "After…"

"Shopping at the mall," Ildri said with a small smile.

"Right… after shopping at the mall," Lance said with a nod, "You…"

"Beat up two X-Men!" Ildri exclaimed her grin widening.

Throughout the entire conversation Lance's smile never faltered, "See, I told you guys they were just like us," he said proudly, "Who's up for a drink?"

With that question Crys got to her feet promptly cocked her fist back and sent it flying into Lance's face.

"Owe!" Lance exclaimed from the floor, "That's it young lady you're grounded!"

Crys glared at her father, "You can't ground me! I'm older than you are!" she exclaimed releasing a small tremor.

Regan glared at her future daughter, "Why did you do that?" she asked as calmly as the situation at hand would allow.

She promptly ignored her mother and walked out of the room, the rest of the girls following closely behind.

Lance smirked, "She's got one hell of a left hook, just like her mom," he said with pride.

Regan promptly rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

-A few hours later in Lance and Regan's bedroom-

Lance sat on the bed holding Regan's hand as he stared into her eyes, while she nursed his blackening eye.

"She got you good," she said in a whisper.

Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Lance said shoeing away Regan's hands.

The door opened revealing the result of Lance and Regan's love.

Regan stood up and stared at her daughter, "Why?" was all she asked.

"He… It's just…" she stumbled on her words, "I don't want him to die!" she finally exclaimed.

Lance cocked an eyebrow, "In your present, I'm dead?" he asked slowly getting to his feet.

Crys slowly nodded in confirmation.

Lance sighed, "Well how does it happen? Apocalypse come back for revenge? Magneto go crazy… er? Or did your old man finally get out thugged?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

Crys crossed her arms and looked away from her father, "Liver failure, you've been drinking yourself stupid since you were fifteen," she said barely above a whisper.

"Liver failure?" he asked in a disappointed voice, "Come on, are you sure Regan didn't bash my brains in with a frying pan?" he asked looking to his daughter, taking in the obvious effect it had on her, "Regan?"

"Yeah?" she asked slightly worried.

"I want you to go into my brain and hot wire it," he said with a determined look on his face.

Crys' eyes softened considerably, "You… you would do that for me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah," Lance said as he closed his eyes, "I know what its like to grow up without a dad."

"All done," Regan said with a smile, as Lance pulled her into his lap and started kissing her.

"Ewe gross!" Crys exclaimed shielding her eyes as she walked away from her parents embarrassing affection.

"Gross?" Raven asked as she passed her granddaughter. She then peered into the room and saw her wards, "Do you plan on living your entire lives as horny teenagers!" she exclaimed grabbing the door and slamming it shut.

-Down the hall-

Crys walked down the hall at a hurried pace. She didn't stop until someone caught her eye. She stopped in the middle of the hall, but didn't turn around.

"What do you want Ildri?" she asked in a rather annoyed tone.

Ildri was leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed below her chest. She wore a rather devilish smirk on her face, "You told him didn't you?" she asked, the smirk never leaving her face, "It's like I said sister, to hell with the time stream!" she exclaimed, her smirk shifting into a broad smile, "It's why we're best friends though… we always seem to be on the same page," she stated walking past her friend and towards the stairs, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she called over her shoulder.

Crys looked on as her best friend descended the stairs, "Ildri," she called out causing the slightly taller girl to pause, "Thanks, but what will Fury say?" she asked crossing her arms.

Ildri smirked, "He'd give you a medal for giving him his best agent back," she said, now skipping down the stairs.

"Now we just have to figure out how to get home," Crys said, a lopsided grin appearing on her face, "But maybe… sticking around for a while won't be so bad."


	5. The Wrecking Crew

-The very next morning on the Brotherhood front lawn-

Lance stood on the front step, wearing Regan's bathrobe his lucky gloves and a cup of coffee firmly in hand. He blew on the scolding liquid before bringing it to his mouth.

"What are they doing?"

Lance turned around and was face to face with Pietro.

"Training," Lance said with a shrug.

Pietro leaned against the doorframe, "We never trained like that. You think we become hard-asses in the future?" he asked with a mocking tone.

Lance took a long swig from his coffee, "Sure as hell hope not," he said staring at the scene in front of him.

"They're really good," Pietro said watching the girls perform a complicated maneuver, "Think we could take them?" he asked with a sly smirk.

Before Lance could answer a voice cut through their conversation.

"Yeah old man, you think you can take fully trained SHIELD officers?" Crys asked with a smirk.

Lance's mouth shifted into a large grin, "We've been throwing SHIELD agents around since before you were conceived in the back of the Challenger," he said thoroughly traumatizing his offspring and her friends.

"In all honesty Mr. Alvers, we would win by the simple fact that as our fathers you wouldn't have the heart to actually fight us," Zi said with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Where's your charisma? Are you sure you're mine?" Pietro asked with a peeked eyebrow.

Zi rolled her eyes, "No, in the future every mutant has white hair with a silver sheen, blue eyes, and an almost porcelain like skin tone," she stated sarcastically, her face remaining emotionless.

"Yeah, she's mine," Pietro said with a proud smile, "Tongue like a razor."

"Regardless, she's right. I couldn't fight my future tax deduction," Lance said glancing at his daughter.

"Cause we'd beat you old man," Crys stated with a smirk.

Lance chuckled, "Nope, I just couldn't take the hurt your mom would lay on me," he said making his way back into the mansion, "School starts in a half hour."

Pietro nodded and followed suit, "Try not to beat up any more X-geeks unless you catch it on film," he quipped before speeding into the house.

-Several hours later at Bayville High-

Two days ago Anna Marie Darkholme knew exactly who she was… the Untouchable Rogue, adopted by Raven Darkholme, surrogate sister to Kurt Wagner, and apprentice to Logan. But now… now everything was slightly to the left of where it should be. Raven was her birth mother, Kurt her fraternal twin brother; and Logan her father…

Of course Kurt was thrilled to find out that St. John Allerdyce was their older brother, growing up he had always wanted a brother, and now he had a powerful one, who had spit in death's eye. Anna on the other hand wondered if insanity was hereditary.

St. John was, to say the least, elated. He couldn't keep the grin off his face. Even when he found out that the youngest member of their new family was Logan's 'daughter,' Laura Kinney.

Anna sighed, most of this she could deal with given time of course. But there was one piece of information she just couldn't accept. Raven's first born son, a man named Graydon Creed, son to the notorious Victor Creed, was the leader of a group of mutant hating zealots. It was just so… mind boggling. But, he was dead now, ripped to shreds by his own father. The very thought gave her nightmares.

Anna was torn from her thoughts as someone sat next to her on the bench.

"Croissant for your thoughts?" St. John asked holding up the baked good in question.

Anna sighed, "Ah thought ya were supposed to be in a wheelchair?" she asked with a small smirk.

St. John smiled, "Oih didn't know you cared, Sister," he said placing his hand over his chest dramatically, "Oih've built up some leg strength just need some endurance."

Anna let a small chuckle slip, "How did your teachers react after ya… came back?" she asked with mild curiosity.

St. John let out a loud laugh, "Not well at all…"

-Flashback-

The teacher starred at his roll sheet, as the bell rang. He saw the first name on the list and smiled. He knew that this particular student was not amongst the living, but it gave him a sick sense of satisfaction to know that he would momentarily upset five mutants by only uttering a single name.

"St. John Allerdyce," he called out, a smile slipping onto his face.

"Present!" an Australian accent exclaimed from the back of the room.

"What!" the teacher exclaimed looking to where the voice came from. To his complete shock there in all his glory sat St. John Fernando Allerdyce, alive and well, "But… I thought you were dead!"

St. John shrugged, "Oih got better?" he asked with a knowing grin.

-The Present-

Anna couldn't contain her laughter, she knew that English teacher hated them, and her perverse side felt sated at knowing that he had been brought down a peg or two.

After finally calming down, she looked at the Aussie, really looked at him. For some odd reason, she could see past the insanity, past the person who had tried to set her on fire, to a strong individual who could possibly give her some guidance.

As if reading her mind he began speaking.

"Oih know it's gonna be a whoihle before you can trust me," he stated sliding his hands into his pockets and walking away, "So when you're ready, oih'll be around."

Anna couldn't help but watch as he left her alone, "Maybe havin' family won't be so bad," she said in a whisper.

-Several hours later in the Brotherhood Garage-

Lance had his head under the hood of his car, swiftly checking his fluid levels, until a voice startled him.

"Hey old man!" Crys exclaimed walking through the door.

Lance promptly slammed his head against the hood.

"I'm sorry! Did that hurt!" she stated quickly.

Lance pulled his head out, revealing his cranium to his daughter.

She peeked an eyebrow, "You're wearing your Avalanche helmet?" she asked with mild amusement.

Lance grabbed a rag and began cleaning his hands, "Protected my head didn't it?" he asked with a smirk, "What's on your mind?"

Not being one to be intimidated, Crys stared her father in the eyes, "I want to spend some time with you, old man," she said in a direct tone.

Lance nodded, removing his helmet from atop his head and threw it, along with the rag, onto the work bench, "Worried I won't be there when you get back?" he asked in a soft tone that few ever heard.

"A little," she said truthfully, "There's no guaranteeing my little stunt will work."

"You're right. What do you want to do?" he asked.

She looked at him for a few seconds, before quickly closing the gap between them and hugging the very life from him.

"I know," he said hugging his daughter, "It'll be fine."

"You can't promise that," she said closing her eyes tightly.

"Of course I can, you turned out just fine without me," he stated with a small smile.

"Well look at father of the year," a smug voice said from the doorway, "I thought you said you weren't ready for kids?"

Lance and Crys looked up to see Regan standing in the doorway.

Regan closed the gap between herself and the Father Daughter duo and smiled, "Lance, if word gets out that you're a loving and caring father, your reputation will be ruined," she said in a mocking tone.

Lance shrugged, "I could get used to this," he smiled down at his daughter, "She kinda grows on you."

Regan's smile widened, "That, Mr. Alvers, was the right answer," she said in a sincere voice.

-Meanwhile in downtown Bayville-

They were known as the Wrecking Crew. The toughest street crew in the entire city, well… when the Brotherhood wasn't around of course.

Tonight the famed Wrecking Crew was doing what they did best, sitting on the stoop to their building, drinking, and reminiscing about things, places, and people they or someone they knew had beaten up.

"Swear to Odin, he runs out of the thrown room and right into Baldur, and he says, 'Uh… Can I spit shine your sword for you my lord?' then, and then Baldur says to him he says, 'Thank you, but I prefer the company of women!'" Dirk said laughing while the rest of the Crew joined him.

Their family bonding was interrupted by a muscular blonde boy.

"I want to employ the four of you. Destroy the women in the Brotherhood," the blonde said in all seriousness.

Dirk glared at the boy and got to his feet, "First off, no one tells the Wrecking Crew who to fight," he said, his brothers cheering him on, "Second, the Brotherhood are honorary members of the Crew."

"I thought we were honorary members of the Brotherhood?" Henry asked scratching his head.

"Well Mayor Darkholme did deputize us, so we can't get arrested for that bank job," Brian said crossing his arms.

"Will you two shut up!" Elliot exclaimed slapping both of his brothers in the back of the head.

"Thank you," Dirk nodded his approval, "And third, I think we'd rather beat the holy hell out of you," he said with a crack of the knuckles.

The blonde sighed, "Seems I didn't make it back in time to take advantage of your rivalry," he said, his skin taking on an eerie orange tint, "Very well, Holocaust will break you."


	6. Birthday in Genosha

-The very next morning-

Wanda walked the halls of the mansion, looking for any sign of the boys. The boys had apparently awoken earlier than usual, and had decided to hide somewhere secretive in order to do Odin knows what.

Wanda walked towards the end of the hall which held the Boys' fortress of T.V. watching. She rolled her eyes, she still couldn't understand how the five of them could build a car from empty beer cans, but weren't clever enough to come up with a decent name for their entertainment room.

She walked into the room and immediately noticed how the boys were deathly quite, "What are you idiots doing?" she asked with mild annoyance.

The only answer she received was the boys pointing to the T.V.

"This is Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal. I am located outside a tenant building in downtown Bayville, where in the late hours in the night, local hoodlums, the Wrecking Crew, were found beaten and bruised. Police are baffled as to who could commit such an atrocity, especially given the Wrecking Crew's superhuman status. The Wrecking Crew had been recently deputized to the police department as an act by Mayor Raven Darkholme to have a superhuman police division to police other superhumans and mutants. More on this heartbreaking moment as events develop. This is Miranda Veracruz de la Jolla Cardinal signing off."

With that Lance turned off the T.V.

"Who the hell could do that to them?" Todd asked in slight paranoia.

Lance shook his head, "I don't know, but it had to be someone big, someone powerful," he said with his eyes narrowing into tiny slits. He then looked up at Wanda, "No one leaves the house alone."

"What? You think who ever did that to them might come after us next?" she asked in confusion.

"You want to take that chance?" he said getting to his feet.

Wanda sighed in defeat, "Fine."

-Several minutes later in the kitchen-

St. John stood in front of the stove wearing shorts and a tank top. He grabbed the frying pan by the handle and began flipping an omelet into the air.

"What's with you, dad?" a voice asked from behind the Aussie.

"What do you mean firefloihy?" he asked without turning around to meet his daughter's gaze.

"It's like one minute you're insane and destructive and reckless and then the next minute you're serious and helpful and making me an omelet. What the hell?" she asked out of breath.

St. John put the pan on the stove and turned to face his probing daughter, "Ildri…" he smiled at her, "Oih ain't healthy. Oih can't help floihin' into a spell of insanity. But instead of foihgtin' it loihke you have, oih embraced it. Oih'm Pyro Mutant Master of Fire. Oih don't come up with plans, leave that for Pietro and Lance, oih just burn things, and oih couldn't be happier," he said finishing off his speech with an Acolyte cackle.

"You know about me?" she asked in complete surprise, "How?"

"Guess havin' Mystique as moihy old man let's me know things too," he said turning back to his omelet.

"But… how do you know when you're going to far? I… almost hurt someone…" she said in a regretful tone.

"Who?" he asked simply.

"Crys, she's my best friend," Ildri said with a smile.

St. John laughed, "Figures the two of you would be best mates, just loihke your dads," he tipped the pan so the omelet would slide onto a plate, "So you're worried you're gonna hurt her?" he asked taking the plate to the table and sliding it in front of her.

"Yeah," she said picking up her fork and picking at the omelet, "I don't want to hurt her, or any of my friends."

"Then don't," he stated with a smile.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"You got to be in control even when you're out of control. It's how your old man lives everyday of his loihfe," he said rubbing his chin as if he had been contemplating his situation for years on end.

Ildri nodded in understand and finally took a bite of her omelet, "How did you know this was my favorite?" she asked practically shoveling the rest into her mouth.

"Just took a guess," he replied with a smile picking up a magazine and thumbing through the pages.

She smiled back at her father, getting some semblance of how he became the man she knew in the future, "Fierce, loyal, and out of my mind," she quoted in a whisper.

"Huh?" he asked lifting his gaze from the pictures.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

-Meanwhile in Pietro's room-

"All I'm asking, is how you expect to graduate when you skip more classes than you show up to?" Karima asked sitting on the speedster's bed, she had been watching him try and tie his tie with little success.

Pietro's hands became a blur and once they stopped they were tangled and trapped in the silk noose for the soul, "Our teachers either love us and want us to succeed, or hate us and want us to leave," he said trying in vain to get his hands free.

Karima smiled and hovered to the speed demon, "The teacher from keyboarding, auto tech, and gym liked you," she said slowly setting him free, and tying his tie for him.

Pietro then turned to the mirror to see how he looked, "And our Chemistry and English teachers hate us," he said with a small nod of approval.

Karima nodded then allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, "Why are you getting dressed up?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"It's that time of year again," he said turning to face her.

"What time of year?" she asked feeling a weight being added to the bed.

"Just a little day I was born on," he whispered.

Karima opened her eyes to see Pietro straddling her hips staring down into her eyes, "Hi," she said with a smile.

He then bent down and began whispering into her ear, "Come with us to my father's. I want him to see his granddaughter."

Karima closed her eyes, if at all possible her smile widened, "Okay."

-Several minutes later-

Zi and Pietro ran across the ocean at a very modest speed, well to them. After all, breathing for the two speedsters was an easy feat, but for their companions it would prove to be a difficult hurdle to overcome. Pietro carried Karima, while Zi held Wanda, and at the moment, the four of them were on their way to visit none other than the Master of Magnetism himself. But for some reason that was not the topic on hand.

"So you finally figured it out?" Zi asked with little enthusiasm.

"You've got your mother's logical mind and calm demeanor," he replied with a small smile.

"Took you long enough," she quipped speedily.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "So you do have some of my impatience," he stated with mild amusement.

"How do you handle it?" she asked quickly.

"Handle what?" Pietro asked in response.

"Time," she stated flatly, "I can look at boys, do my paperwork, study, and still have twenty-three hours left in the day."

"You… date?" he stated slowly.

"I've had boyfriends father," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're going to give me a heart attack before you're ever conceived…" he said in a dramatic tone.

"Father," she said sternly, "I'm serious, how do you fill the hours of the day?" she asked more innocently.

"I talk to your mother a lot," he said with a small smile, "Sometimes your Aunt and the rest of the Brotherhood too."

"So you trust your time to family and friends?" she asked with a hint of emotion slipping into her voice.

"We're almost there," he said with a smile.

-Several minutes later in the Genoshian Palace-

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, now known as King of Genosha walked out onto the balcony of his palace to the gathered population. They began cheering at the sight of their glorious leader.

He raised his hands signaling for them to stop, "Today is a day of celebration! Not only is it the day of birth of two of my children, but it is also the day that all three of my children are in the great country of Genosha!" the crowd began to cheer, "I give you the Crowned Prince of Genosha, Pietro, followed by the Crowned Princess, Wanda, and finally the Crowned Princess, Lorna!" The twins and Loran walked to the edge of the balcony, "Today we celebrate, for our future lies with them!"

-Meanwhile inside the palace-

Karima sat across from Zi, simply staring at her future daughter.

"It was a miracle," Zi said staring her mother in the eyes.

Karima's smile faltered, "What was?" she asked.

"My birth," Zi responded with a deadpan expression, "There is just enough organic tissue left…" she trailed off.

Karima leapt across the table enveloping her daughter in a hug, "I'm just so happy that you're in my future," Karima whispered, a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Me too," a voice called out from the doorway, "But I have one question first."

The girl's looked towards the door and saw Pietro leaning against the frame.

"Am I there for your mother?"


	7. Regan is

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood Mansion-

Tilda sat on the Brotherhood couch staring at her mother in complete and utter shock.

"So, you're telling me that Dad, Todd 'The Terrible Toad' Tolensky, beat a ninja guy who beat up the rest of the Brotherhood?" she asked her eyes returning to their proper size.

Rahne nodded, "Aye, he did. He's come a long way since aye met him," she said with a smile.

"But he's never said anything about it," Tilda said in surprise, "He just seems so…"

"Humble," Rahne responded.

Tilda smiled, "I should have known, he always came home from missions completely unscathed," she said, but quickly covered her mouth.

"Missions?" Rahne asked, "What does maye future husband do in the future?"

"He… they… kind of… work for SHIELD," she said with a lopsided grin.

-Meanwhile downstairs-

"SHIELD, huh?" Freddy asked with an unreadable expression on his face, "I gotta go talk to Todd."

Keren and Tabby watched as he walked out of the room and then turned to face each other. Tabby felt her blood go cold as her daughter gave her an icy glare.

"Six months," Keren said without faltering.

"Excuse me?" Tabby asked with a peeked eyebrow.

"Six months after I am born, you are to leave Daddy," Keren replied, her glare intensifying.

"What? Why?" Tabby asked in utter confusion.

"You hurt him to much. You can't control yourself. You make him absolutely miserable," she growled out, taking a moment to regain her composure, "If you really love him that is when you will leave us," Keren stated getting to her feet and leaving the room.

-Several minutes later in Todd's room-

Todd sat on his bed while Freddy leaned against the door.

"And you think your daughter doesn't like Tabby?" Todd questioned scratching his head.

Freddy nodded his confirmation, "Yeah, I just can't figure out why," he said rubbing his beard.

"Maybe she's got a good reason, Freddy. Maybe sometime down the line Tabby does something that your daughter thinks is unforgivable," Todd said leaping off his bed.

"I was afraid of that," Freddy responded eyeing Todd suspiciously, "When did you get philosophical?"

Todd smiled, "Mystique gave me a word a day calendar," he said grabbing the item off his nightstand, "Well… she didn't give it to me so much as…" he paused flipping the calendar, "'Heave' it at me."

Freddy smiled, knowing exactly how their 'mother' could get. She'd thrown many a thing at each and every one of the boys, but come to think of it, Freddy couldn't ever recall her being as violent to any of the Brotherhood women.

"Todd, you ever remember Mystique throwin' stuff at Wanda, or any of the other girls?" he asked in a confused tone.

Todd's hand rested on his chin for several moments as he was deep in thought, "No… you think, she'll try to throw things at our daughters?" he asked, recalling several events were his face 'caught' several Raven launched projectiles.

Freddy shook his head, "I think she likes them better than us," he responded, crossing his arms in the process.

Todd nodded in understanding, "Looks that way… well at least she hasn't kicked us out," he said with mild optimism.

"Today," Freddy said with a sigh.

Todd could only shrug as both boys made their way out of the room and into the mansion.

-The very next night in the mansion-

It was officially Pietro, Wanda, and Zi's birthday. They had spent the previous day with the only family that couldn't make it on the actual day. As Genosha was approximately eight hours ahead, it was their birthday there.

Lance and the boys made a hasty move towards the door, but they were quickly stopped as Regan cut them off.

"And just where do you think you and the knights of the poorly constructed round table are going?" she asked crossing her arms in a most intimidating fashion.

Lance smile and picked his wife up kissing her on the lips and spinning her around in the process, "Regan… baby… you know I could never lie to you," he said with a goofy smile she didn't trust in the slightest.

Regan looked him over, "Yeah?" she asked.

"We're going out tonight, so I'm distracting you while the boys sneak passed you and start the Challenger," he replied with a smile, as the Challenger roared to life, "See? I told you I couldn't lie to you," he set her down and kissed her one last time and turned for the door.

Regan's brow furrowed in confusion, he had spun her so she was facing the door, he had kissed her so she wouldn't notice the boys leaving, and he had talked to her so they could start his car, "Clever bastard…"

-Meanwhile in a sleazy strip club on the other side of town-

Wanda stood walked through the club parking lot, gripping her Scarlet Witch trench coat tightly. If she didn't positively despise the odor that smocking left on clothing, she would probably have a cigarette between her lips. Although being in her current location she knew all of the patrons would be staring about ten inches lower.

She had to smile, after all when Sublime lyrics came into life, it's a sure sign you're coming out of hard times.

She made her way to the front of the club and readied her cover charge, until she was prematurely stopped.

"No girls allowed without an escort," a beefy man who easily towered over Wanda said.

She had a feeling something like this might happen, but she deemed it too awkward to ask her brother to tag along, and asking any other member of the Brotherhood was completely out of the question. Clint would have been a possibility, but he had been avoiding her recently, and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

She was about to leave in defeat until she heard a familiar voice come to her rescue.

"Relax Leo, she's with me."

The man now named Leo peeked an eyebrow and stared down at Wanda, "Whatever Slim, they've been asking for you inside," Leo said pointing through the door.

Wanda was quickly allowed entrance, "Why did you do that for me? I thought we were supposed to be enemies," she said with harsh eyes.

Slim smiled down at her, "No reason we still can't be civil," he said.

Wanda would bet that underneath his glasses, his eyes were kind, "You work here?" she asked sitting at an empty two-person table.

"Yeah," he said with a small nod, "It's not my dream job, but it's more a sense of satisfaction."

Wanda nodded understanding the need for a normal life, "So what's the deal with 'Slim'?" she asked with a smirk.

Slim chuckled, "No bouncer uses their real name," he explained with a smile.

"Slim there you are!" a short man exclaimed, he then paused and stared at Wanda with a lecherous smile, "White Queen, know you're two timin' her?" he asked with a wink.

Slim shook his head, "It's nothing like that, Rick. She's…" he paused for a moment gesturing to his companion.

"A lesbian," she answered dryly.

"So are half the girls here," Rick said with a grin, "If you want a private show I'm sure Slim here will take good care of you."

Wanda watched as the short round man turned and walked off behind the bar, before turning to face Slim, "So… 'Slim'…" she began but was quickly interrupted.

"Please Wanda. We've been through a lot. Use my real name," Slim said with a wave of his hand.

"So… who's the White Queen Scott?"

-Meanwhile at the Brotherhood Mansion-

Karima and Regan sat in the living room chatting about recent events. The girls had a rather strong relationship, as both were rather mature, and relatively calm. Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell.

Regan got to her feet so that she may answer it, but Karima quickly grabbed her hand, stopping the blonde's progress.

"My scanners are picking up and unidentified mutant at the door," Karima said in a cautionary tone.

Regan nodded, "Don't worry he doesn't, wish us any harm," she explained with a small smile.

Regan quickly made her way to the door and opened it to reveal a muscular blonde boy, "Hi, I'm one of Lance's friends, he said I could borrow a book from him," the blonde said with a smile.

Regan eyed the boy for a moment. First, she knew damn well Lance had few if not no friends outside the Brotherhood. Second, she also knew that Lance didn't allow any of his precious books out of his room. And third, said books were mostly car magazines.

"He's not home, but I'll be happy to give him the message," she said hurriedly pushing the door closed.

The boy's smile twisted into a smirk, "I know he's not home," he said pushing the door open with one hand.

Regan was knocked off balance and fell backwards onto her rump. She tried to reach out with her mind but she ran into a near impenetrable mental wall, "Who the hell are you!" she exclaimed.

The boy's skin began to harden and turn orange, he grew taller and wider, and finally his hand shifted into a blaster, "I suppose a victim should know the name of the person who murdered them," he said with glee, "My name is Holocaust," he raised his arm and it began radiating energy.

But before he could discharge the blast he was sent hurdling into the wall.

Regan looked up to see Karima hovering a few feet above the ground, her own cannon brandished.

"Karima, what's going on?" Regan asked in a slight panic.

"I'm not…" Karima's response was quickly cut off as she leapt in front of Regan.

Before Regan could ask why her friend had done this, the area behind her was illuminated by a bright orange light.

"Damn I missed," Holocaust said as he shifted into his human form, "One down, four to go," he said running toward the back of the mansion.

Regan looked at the fallen cybernetic woman in her lap. Her back horribly burned and broken, "Karima… why… why did you…"

"Because… because you're…"


	8. Tough Decisions

-The next morning in the Med Lab-

Pietro sat in a chair with his arms crossed over his chest and his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles. He watched over Karima who lay unconscious in a hospital gurney. Her stomach and back were heavily bandaged. She had spent several hours under Hank's care, until they realized that her mechanized parts were already hard at work repairing the damage done to her organic tissue.

Pietro could recall the exact moment they had gotten the 'call'. They were hanging out in the alley behind the burger shack, when all of a sudden the boys had received a psychic 'shout' from Regan informing them of the attack.

Naturally, Pietro sped ahead of the boys and saw the carnage first. She was bleeding and slipping in and out of consciousness. He stared at her broken body for a fraction of a second, before swallowing his pride, and scooping her into his arms. He had run to the X-Mansion and demanded that they help her.

So, now here he sat, waiting for any change, any sign that she would be okay. But, alas, his worrying would come to a screeching halt.

"Pietro."

His name was uttered by a former angel… or could she have been a devil the entire time?

He got to his feet, not in the blink of an eye, but in the timeframe an exhausted man may do it.

"We need to talk about us."

Pietro sighed.

"What's goin' on?"

Pietro remained quiet.

"Pietro! Ah Love ya!"

Like a cornered tiger Pietro lashed out, "You don't treat someone you love like this," he said a hair's width away from Anna Marie Darkholme.

Anna not one to be intimidated, stood her ground, "What are ya talkin' about? Mah daughter shows up from the future, and ya expect meh not to freak out?" she asked with a hint of venom.

Pietro shook his head, "She's not your daughter. So now you have an out," he said in a whisper turning his back on her.

"What… what do ya mean?" she asked in complete confusion.

"Karima's her mother," he said gaining some of his fire back.

Anna stared at him in utter shock, "What happens to us?" she asked.

Pietro shrugged, "You always had one hand on me and one hand on the door, I deserve two handed love," he said hurriedly.

"Pietro ah love ya, ya know that," she said on the verge of tears.

"And that's why when you'd leave me I'd always take you back so easily," he turned to face her, "I never loved anyone the way I loved you. Not Laura, not Crystal, no one! You were supposed to be the special one!" he exclaimed finally taking his seat and turning his attention to Karima, "Now if you'll excuse me… I have a life to figure out."

Tears now stained her cheeks, "So lahke that… it's over?" she asked biting back a sob.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he said not turning to face her.

With that she took her leave, all the while oblivious that her fleet footed ex-lover also had tears flowing down his cheeks.

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood Dining Room-

Wanda and the boys had been forced to go to school, and told if they skipped school that precious body parts may be removed.

So now Raven sat at the head of the table looking out to her five granddaughters.

"A man in orange armor, broke into my house last night," she started eyeing each of the girls slowly, "I know he's powerful, I know he's a shape-shifter, and I know he's directly connected to the five of you."

Crys looked up at the older woman in surprise, "How do you always know these things? I mean it's scary how far ahead you are from the rest of the world," she said in an accusing tone.

"In my line of work, you make sure to know things before other people, and you also make damn sure that you've sharpened your mind to such a degree that it becomes your greatest weapon," Raven explained with a shrug.

"His name is Holocaust," Zi spoke, gaining the attention of her sisters and grandmother, "He is the son of Apocalypse."

"What?" Raven asked in complete disbelief, "He wasn't free long enough to buy a taco."

Zi shrugged, "Apparently he found the time to procreate," she said with a deadpan expression.

Ildri rolled her eyes at her comrade, "Oh Zi you're turning me on," she stated sarcastically, "Seriously, 'procreate'?"

Zi didn't lose her composure, "He has injured my mother, and I want to see what the infamous Mystique has planned," she said turning her attention to the absolute leader of the Brotherhood.

Raven leaned back against her chair, "Simple, he's from your time, you're used to dealing with him, you take him out," she said with a small smirk.

"Actually…" Crys trailed off.

Raven peeked an eyebrow in interest, "Yes?" she asked with mild curiosity.

"We've really never…" Tilda tried to continue but found it unbelievably difficult.

Raven was beginning to lose her patience, "Will someone tell me what is going on?" she asked in a much softer tone than she would have used with the boys.

"We can't beat him on our own," Zi said in a monotone voice, "Aunt Wanda's children, the X-Men, our fathers, someone has always helped us."

Raven crossed her arms, "Well then I believe its time that the 'Sisterhood' learns how to fight their own battles," she said with a smirk.

-A few hours later at Bayville High-

It was lunchtime and Anna Marie Darkholme sat against a tree pondering her new single status. She had been thinking about it all day, yet unbeknownst to her someone had picked up on her sour vibe and took upon himself to figure out why she was so sad.

St. John practically cart-wheeled up to the girl, okay he did. He sat next to her and handed her his lunch and took her make up bag. He reached inside the bag and pulled out its contents, "What the hell is this thing Sister?" he asked playing with an eyelash curler, "A mid-evil torture device?"

Anna looked at him for a moment before turning her gaze upon the bag in her lap, "It's to curl your ahyelashes," she stated with an air of indifference.

St. John played with some tweezers next, "You needa eat something Sister," he said in a typical big brother tone.

Anna had to smile, he only used the tone with her, and he had taken to always calling her 'Sister' instead of using her name. She was actually quite taken with having an older brother to look after her, "What is it?" she asked reaching into the bag.

"Just a little somethin' oih whipped up," he said looking at himself with a small mirror.

Anna's eyes grew wide, "You 'whipped up' a slice of lasagna?" she asked in total surprise.

"It's about Speedy ain't it?" he asked finally getting to the subject at hand.

In response she stabbed her lunch with a plastic fork.

"If you want oih could beat him up for you," he said with a toothy grin.

"Ya would do that for meh?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well… no," he stated flatly, "But oih can get Wanda to!" he exclaimed regaining his lost smile.

Anna chuckled softly, "Sometahmes ah lahke havin' ya around," she said finally eating her lunch.

St. John nodded, "But you gotta ask yourself somethin' Sister, were you in love with him, or just the oihdea of fallin' in love?" he asked black lipstick now adorning his lips.

And that was the reason she couldn't understand her brother. On one hand he was intelligent and insightful, yet on the other… he was wearing her make up. "Ah guess that's somethin' ah have to think about," she said handing him the empty plastic bowl.

He smiled at her, "Don't worry Sister, oih'll be around when you need me," he said placing an arm around her shoulder.

Anna leaned into the embrace, her head resting on his chest. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she knew that things were going to be okay.

-Later that night in the Med Lab-

Bright brown eyes fluttered open, but quickly closed tightly at the harsh bright lights. After a few moments her eyes adjusted to the intense light. She looked to the left and finally to the right noticing her fleet footed protector sitting in a chair reading a pamphlet.

"It must be four in the morning," she said with a small smile.

"You know I can't sleep without you next to me, I toss and turn," Pietro said returning the smile.

"You've been here the whole time?" she questioned, pursing her lips.

Pietro nodded in confirmation, "How're you feeling?" he asked.

She curled herself into the fetal position, "I'm fine, but shouldn't you go to school? It's the last day," she said closing her eyes.

Pietro leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before speeding off.

-A few seconds later in Pietro's room-

Pietro suddenly appeared in the middle of his room to see Raven sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What makes you think you can get away with hurting one of my children?" she questioned in a tone Pietro couldn't quite place.

"Aren't I your child too? It isn't right for a mother to play favorites," he responded with a smirk as he leaned against the door.

Raven's facial expression hardened.

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "It's because I remind you of 'him' isn't it?" he asked crossing his arms, completing his Quicksilver front.

Raven got to her feet, "One of these days, that attitude is going to get you into far more trouble than you could possibly run away from," she stated walking out of the room.

Pietro watched as she departed his living area and sighed, "Not any time soon… hopefully…" he said in almost a defeated tone.


	9. The Holocaust Begins

-Later that day on the streets of Bayville-

Lance… was pissed. In fact 'pissed' couldn't exactly cover the raw unimaginable rage he was feeling. He was currently in a world of pissed off that had him seeing twelve different shades of red.

"Where the hell is he!" Lance exclaimed in the middle of the sidewalk gathering the attention of several pedestrians.

"Lance! Calm down!" Regan said with a hiss.

Regan and Lance had been walking the streets of Bayville for a few hours, and couldn't find any sign of their assailant.

Lance glared at the pedestrians thoroughly intimidating them into vacating the area as fast as humanly possible.

Regan growled and then shoved Lance into an alley way. Before Lance could issue a rebuttal he was quickly silenced as Regan's mouth smothered his. Just as she started the kiss she stopped.

She looked up into his eyes, a mixture of fear and lust dancing in her own, "I'm…" she paused for a moment, "I love you."

"Do you honestly intend to spend the rest of your lives as horny teenagers?"

The loving couple looked up to see a homeless man stagger into the alley.

"Have you been following us this entire time?" Regan asked eying the homeless man suspiciously.

Tattered clothed began to straighten and retract as dirt pink skin suddenly became clean and blue, "Of course. Who else is going to watch your back?" Raven questioned with a cross of her arms.

-Meanwhile at the Mutant friendly bar-

Wanda sat in a booth next to Clint. Across from the two teens sat two of the most unlikely people Wanda could have ever thought of. Directly in front of her sat Scott Summers, and a blonde bombshell rivaling Regan.

Wanda fingered the rim of her drink and stared at the couple for a moment; she had so much on her mind but couldn't bring herself to ask any questions. Lucky for her the blonde could sense her frustration.

"So you're the infamous Scarlet Witch?" she asked with a small smirk.

Wanda nodded, "Yeah… Wanda, I prefer Wanda," she said eyes darting from glasses to girl then back again.

The blonde nodded, "They call me the White Queen, but I assume Emma Frost will do in this situation," she stated coldly crossing her arms beneath her ample bust, "Tell me, what would your father think of your 'real' name?"

Wanda was taken off guard for once she envied her little brother. He would have given her a sarcastic remark, he would have effortlessly retorted with something witty, and most of all he would have that cold, hard expression dressed on his face.

Scott saw fit to interrupt the moment, "How've you been since Jean passed?" he asked a hint of sorrow staining his voice.

Wanda sighed, "She was my first true love, Scott. She was yours as well. I take things one day at a time. My Brother and our friends help dull the pain, but it will always be there," she explained with a small smile.

"If I may ask," Emma said leaning onto the table, "If you're a lesbian, why do you keep such interesting company with this flatscan?" she asked with playful smirk.

Clint glared at the blonde woman, "I'm…"

Wanda cut him off, "He is off limits. You got that? Any mutant has a problem with him, and they'll have to deal with the Scarlet Witch," she said in an intimidating fashion.

If it all possible Emma's smirk grew, "He isn't weak is he? He's actually quite gifted isn't he?" she asked with a chuckle, "In fact, there are at least a dozen objects within his grasp that he could have lodge between my eyes."

Clint glared at her, "How did you know?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"She's a telepath," Wanda answered.

"I don't allow morals to inhibit me, although I do refuse to go beyond surface thoughts," Emma explained with a wave of her elegant hand.

Scott shook his head, "Wanda, why did you want to see us today?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm looking for someone and I need her to find him," she responded with a grave seriousness.

Emma eyed the witch suspiciously, "Relax yourself, and allow me entry into your mind," her eyes began emitting an intense white light, "This… Holocaust, I've never heard of him." She then projected the image of the mutant into her companions' heads, "He seems frighteningly powerful."

After Emma finished her psychic mind meld, Wanda got to her feet, "Not when I get through with him," Clint got up and the two began walking towards the door, "Oh and Emma?" the blonde looked her in the eyes, "My father was the one who named me 'Wanda'," she said with a small smirk.

-A few hours later in the Brotherhood living room-

Lance was asleep on the couch, his head tilted back, while his lovely wife anxiously looked over him.

Regan stood at the entrance to the room and stared at him. She had lost track of just how long she'd been staring. Various members of the Brotherhood had passed her by, knowing it was not wise to disturb Lady Mastermind.

"You should never lie to your lover… I did once, and I lost her forever."

Regan slowly turned around to see Raven wearing her bathrobe.

"You know? I'm not surprised," she said in a whisper.

"Of course I know there are a dozen signs…" Raven trailed off.

"Who was it?" Regan asked after a moment of silence.

"John's mother," she smiled, "She… never knew I was a woman… or a mutant. It's absolutely dreadful to live in a world, where you can't find love as you are," she said with a hint of remorse, "But you've found it, haven't you?" Regan turned back to Lance, "Tell him."

Regan shook her head, "He told me we weren't… he doesn't take bad news well. Remember when I told him I shrunk his boxers in the wash?" she asked.

"He almost leveled the house," Raven paused for a moment before snapping her fingers, "But he can also be quite comical. Remember when you told him you were going to throw out his favorite shirt?"

-Flashback-

Regan walked into the Brotherhood Boarding House Living Room, to see Lance sitting on the couch surrounded by wolves.

Regan blinked in surprise before regaining her composure, "Lance, where the hell did you get a pack of wolves?" she asked in anger.

Lance looked up at her and gave her the Patented Brotherhood Smile of Innocence, "I kinda got into a fight with some wolves in the woods… I may have beaten the alpha wolf, and they may have accidently made me there leader," he explained with a shrug.

"Get rid of them!" she exclaimed glaring at him.

"Come on they're pretty useful," he snapped his fingers and a few wolves ran out of the room. After a few seconds of waiting they came back in. One had a bowl of popcorn, one had a six-pack, and the last did Lance's homework, "See?"

-The Present-

Regan glared at her sleeping husband, "Took me a week to get rid of them," she crossed her arms, "I'm telling him. Hey Idiot!"

But her outburst didn't wake him up as a massive explosion sounded off outside.

Lance's eyes shot open and he shot to his feet. He looked at the two women and took off into a sprint towards the door, both women following closely behind.

Lance threw open the front door to see an orange armored man easily standing eight feet tall blast Pietro over the house and across the yard.

"Pietro!" Lance exclaimed preparing to aid his friend.

"Your fight is with me Avalanche!" Holocaust exclaimed, preparing his arm cannon.

Lance slowly turned his head and shot him a glare, "How do you know my name?" he asked in a sinister tone.

Holocaust began laughing, "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his cannon slowly gathering energy.

Lance stared at the gigantic man for a moment, "You're from the future," he smirked, "Come back to take us out before we become a threat huh?" he asked turning to face the larger man.

At that moment Crys walked past her father and stood in front of him, the rest of her Brotherhood at her sides, "He came back in time to kill our mothers. We followed him back but some how ended up here first," she said glaring at the armored scoundrel.

"Time travel sucks that way," Ildri said with an indifferent shrug.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, but we had to preserve as much of the original timeline as possible," Zi said in her standard monotone voice.

Regan was shocked; the man that had injured her dear friend had specifically come back in time to exterminate her and her closest friends. She was quickly snapped back to reality as several rocks began floating in the air. They began spinning around Crys, steadily gaining speed.

Regan's eyes went wide, "She's a geo-kinetic," she said finally regaining her composure.

-Meanwhile in the backyard-

Pietro skidded to an abrupt stop as he crashed into, then through the garage door. He lied there for a moment in a vain attempt to catch his breath.

"Get up, Pietro."

He shook his head, and winced in pain as he tried to move his arm. He grabbed the injured appendage with his right arm and forced the joint into place.

"Get on your feet, Pietro."

Pietro continued lying on the ground, giving his injured body a chance to heal.

"Your father is speaking to you boy! Get! Up!"

Pietro's head shot up, and suddenly he was staring in the cold blue eyes of Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.

"Father? What are you doing here?" Pietro said slowly getting to his feet.

"I saw what that abomination did to my heir. What are you going to do about it?" Erik asked in a cold tone.

Pietro looked down at the ground for a moment before walking past him, "I'm going to get back in there, and teach him what it means to lay a finger on Quicksilver!" Pietro exclaimed with a smirk.

Erik's cold features shifted into a small smile, "I couldn't be more proud, Son."


	10. Never Back Down

-Meanwhile in the Med Lab-

Karima slowly swung her feet over the bed and tried to stand. She swiftly found herself on the floor. Her forehead began to sweat as she struggled to get to her feet. Flight was next to impossible, most of her cyber upgrades had deactivated themselves in order to focus on healing her.

She attempted to pull herself along the floor with her only functional arm. She would move only a few inches before waves of pain forced her to stop. She groaned out in pain, vainly trying to stifle it, but alas she failed.

She looked up through semi-closed eyes as the doors slid open.

Logan walked to the girl and squatted in front of her, "You can sense it too, huh darlin'?" he asked as he picked her up and placed her atop the bed.

She winced in pain, the superficial damage had been repaired, but her body was… changing. She couldn't place how she knew but it was changing.

She writhed for a moment before finally settling in, "I have to… Pietro," she whispered.

"Ya care about him don't cha?" he asked, his face softening.

She only nodded in response.

"I can't say I like the kid, but I'll be damned if he doesn't remind me of myself. I've loved a dozen women in my lifetime…" he paused for a moment, "Just hope you get that happy ending you're searching for," he said pulling the blanket over her legs.

Karima looked at him for a moment, really studying the infamously lethal Wolverine, before she finally spoke, "Why are you taking care of me? For that matter, why haven't you just lost your mind and murdered the Brotherhood?" she asked hurriedly, as if she would lose her nerve.

Logan smirked at her, "Got a soft spot for the underdog. And last time I checked, those boys fit the definition," he said sitting in a near by chair.

Karima nodded in understanding, "Why didn't you go help the X-Men?" Logan looked at her puzzled, "You asked if I 'could sense it too.' The X-Men are they going to help?" she asked worry apparent in her voice.

Logan chuckled, "Lost faith in your motley crew?" he asked with mild amusement.

Karima suddenly became very serious, "You don't understand. This… Holocaust is an engine of pure destruction, he could have easily burned a hole through my chest, but that blast was meant for a person who has no level of superhuman durability," she explained in a worried tone.

Logan smirked, "Don't worry darlin' the X-Men are on the case."

-Two seconds later on the Brotherhood Lawn-

"This is preposterous! Why won't you allow us to help?" Hank asked crossing his arms.

Raven only cocked a combat shotgun in response.

"Point taken," Hank said holding up his hands.

Piotr muscled his way to the front of the crowd and shifted into his armored form.

"All right the Big C will get us through her!" Tabby explained pumping her fist into the air.

As if on cue Piotr flew past the crowd into a near by tree.

"Any one else want to be a hero?" she asked, smirking at the irony.

Ororo stepped forward, Raven immediately putting her in her sights.

"You can't possibly think, that the Brotherhood can defeat that behemoth alone, do you?" Ororo asked in a vain attempt to appeal to Raven's maternal instinct.

"She can't beat all of us!" Laura exclaimed promptly receiving a shotgun blast to the stomach.

"I've got enough shells to injure half of you," Raven said cocking her gun.

Kurt suddenly 'bamfed' in front of his mother, "Muzher, you wouldn't hurt your son vould you?" he asked looking at her the way a child would his mother.

Raven dropped the gun by her side, "You're right you know. I couldn't hurt you," she turned her back to him, "But she can," she stated just as a scarlet light deposited the Scarlet Witch in their path, "Wanda if any of them move… well, I've always wondered if you can turn someone into a cat," Wanda nodded as her hands were engulfed in scarlet chaos magic.

Amara pushed her way through to the front of the crowd, "What if they lose? Those are our daughters out there," she stated barely above a whisper.

"They will not lose," the gathered mutants looked to the air to see the Master of Magnetism himself watching the fight with a grim expression on his face.

-On the battlefield-

Lance and St. John were thrown back into the wall of the mansion, their bodies sliding to the ground in a most painful fashion.

"Well mate… any toihme you wanna come up with a plan is foihne boihy me," St. John said clutching his side.

Lance looked up to see his daughter riding an all too familiar tidal wave of earth. She then leapt of it and delivered a savage left hook. Lance smirked as he noticed that she had encased her fist in rock and soil.

"Guess you taught her somethin' after all," St. John said with a knowing grin.

Lance shrugged chalking his knowledge up to being Raven's son, "No… you don't teach that," he watched her throw rock spikes at the behemoth, "That's just genetic."

The Brotherhood boys and girls were being beaten quite thoroughly, and Lance had noticed that they'd gathered an audience. In his mind the only thing worse than losing, is losing in front of a crowd.

Lance got to his feet and stomped the ground gathering the attention of his comrades, "Quake you're with me, boys pair off with your kids, we're doing the 'Endure and Rotate'!" Lance exclaimed as the boys stood next to their daughters.

Erik looked on in confusion, "Endure and Rotate?" he asked planting his feet firmly on the ground.

Regan walked to the group, "Pretty simple, they stand there until they can't endure any more and then rotate out," she said now standing next to the King of Genosha.

Erik nodded in understanding, "Simple."

"Wasting my time!" Holocaust exclaimed, aiming his cannon at Regan once again. He then released a blast with such fury the very ground began to burn.

As if descending from the heavens themselves Freddy landed in front of the beam, puffing out his chest like a rooster. He was actually being pushed back until he felt a small hand on his forearm; he looked down to see his smiling daughter. Her eyes began to glow an intense orange, as Freddy was engulfed by her shield, essentially doubling his defensive abilities.

This of course, did not go unnoticed by Holocaust, he doubled his efforts causing Keren's shield to crack.

"Give your old man a loihght."

Holocaust looked to the side to see Ildri, hair and hands on fire, handing her father a small fireball, "Oh crap…" he said knowing what was coming.

St. John focused his mental energy onto the ball making it grow and intensify in heat, then condensing it into a small ball, until it became a blue baseball sized sphere, "She can make fire! Oih'm so proud!" he exclaimed launching the fireball at such a speed that Holocaust could barely keep track of it. It impacted with his chest sending him sprawling to the ground.

Holocaust looked up and to his surprise Todd and Tilda leapt to either side of him. Both lifting their one leg into the air and bringing it down onto his chest with such blunt force it caused his armor to crack. Then just as the appeared they leapt away.

Holocaust slowly got to his feet.

"Can you destabilize matter?" Pietro asked balling and unballing his fist.

Zi nodded, "You taught me when I first got my powers," she said staring at the back of her father's head.

"Then follow my lead," he said with a smirk, and in an instant, the two fastest mutants in all of existence were gone.

Holocaust stood up straight, but was suddenly staring at the sky again, "What the hell?" he asked as he got to his feet. Suddenly he was spinning at a high speed, "Damn speedsters!" he exclaimed focusing his energy and releasing it in a radial attack sending both speedsters flying into the wall. He held his chest, feeling the cracks spread.

Pietro pulled his daughter into his arms and took the brunt of the impact.

"Are you ready?" Lance asked as the ground began to shake.

"Just try to keep up old man," Crys said with a smirk.

Lance's only response was to leap into the air and slam both fists into the ground, sending huge chunks of ground into the air.

But before gravity could take hold of the debris Crys reached out with her powers, sharpening each chunk of rock to a fine point and then sent it flying at Holocaust sending more, fine cracks through out his armor. But unbeknownst to the behemoth one fine shard had actually impaled him.

Holocaust got to his feet once again. He was shacking, but not because of exhaustion or fear, he was angry, and when the son of Apocalypse gets angry…

He discharged a radial blast with such power and speed, Erik barely had enough time to engulf himself and the audience with his magnetic shield.

That was it, the blast that took down both sets of the Brotherhood. Ten motionless bodies lied around the yard. Holocaust looked at each and everyone one of them, "I have avenged you father!" he exclaimed with a deep laugh.

Erik was about to take flight before Raven caught his arm; he looked at the blue woman as she shook her head and pointed. To Erik's surprise the Brotherhood Girls of the Future were getting to their feet.

"I know you're not gonna win this fight, go ahead ask me how I know," Crys said as he straightened her body, "It's actually a very simple reason. We're the Brotherhood of the future, daughters to the toughest mutant group that's ever been formed, and until just this moment, had ever been formed."

"What do we do Crys?" Tilda asked popping several joints.

"Personally I think he was already dead, just didn't know it yet," Ildri said with a toothy grin.

The ground began to shake with such intensity Holocaust was forced down to a knee, "We're the Brotherhood, and we're gonna break him."


	11. Second Chance

-The Med Lab-

Logan watched as Karima clutched her blanket. She'd been clutching it so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She had been sweating since he had placed her back on the gurney. She told him that she forced her mutant detection systems back online so that she may have an inkling of knowledge.

Karima's eyes were glowing red; she remained unblinking as she tried to establish her connection with the Brotherhood. Her eyes closed slowly, "Their signatures are fading," she said with a quiet sob.

"Don't count 'em out yet," Logan replied in a reassuring tone.

Her eyes snapped open in surprise, "Five of them are getting up," she said with a slight smile on her face.

Logan smirked, "Sounds like round two is just about to start."

-The Brotherhood Front Yard-

Crys took several steps forward dusting herself off in the process. The girls' clothing took on a black sheen as it shifted into their standard issue SHIELD uniforms.

Holocaust straightened himself, "You never beat me before," he said, arrogance pouring from his voice.

"That was then, and this," she looked at her team, "This is us beating the hell out of you."

Holocaust lifted his cannon in a vain attempt to aim it in five different directions.

"Ildri, how 'bout a light?" Crys asked with a smirk

Ildri cackled as her arms caught fire. She threw both arms forward sending a concentrated blast of fire at the giant. The flame slammed against his chest as snakes began to form amongst it, wrapping and coiling around him.

Holocaust struggled against the intense heat of the flame, until he finally mustered the strength to muscle the flame away. Ildri then gathered the scattering fire and manipulated it into a bright flare. When Holocaust regained his sight, the young pyrokinetic was gone.

Keren then stepped forward, her armor flaring up as she inhaled, and settling as she exhaled, until she inhaled a deep breath causing her armor to grow to epic proportions. Her armor now rivaled the behemoth before her in size. She then cocked back her fist, Holocaust following suit. Both mutants let their fists fly, both connecting with the others' chest. After a brief moment, Keren's armor dissipated and she dropped to the ground, landing gracefully on her feet.

Holocaust lifted a leg as to crush the small girl but she mysteriously disappeared. He looked around to see if he could find her but he came up empty. Then he suddenly felt several thousand impacts against his chest. He looked down once again to see Zi, hitting him in the chest. To his surprise she was actually making hairline fractures in his armor. He did the only thing he could do in this situation, he released several blasts until she simply sped away.

Before Holocaust could even take a breath, a set of claws raked across his eyes. He stumbled back, righting himself after rubbing his face furiously, then a set of powerful legs shot up, landing just under his jaw sending him to the ground. He looked at the sky in shock and then felt a wave of pain as a reddish brown blur stomped on his chest. He glared at Luna and quickly swatted at her until she flipped away.

"Good job girls."

Holocaust leapt to his feet and stared down at the gathered Brotherhood. He couldn't place it but they were different, from the Brotherhood he'd fought in the future, they were full of confidence and… Brotherhood Charm?

"What are you doing?" he asked readying his cannon.

Crys smirked, "Taking you out," she said, stomping the ground sending several smooth cylindrical earth spears into the sky. They danced and swiftly encircled the giant mutant.

Keren activated her watch, "The data we have on you, states that because of your armor you have no physical weakness," she stated cycling through a few files, "But there in lies your weakness, without your armor, you're nothing but a disembodied cloud of gas."

Holocaust took a step back, his hand running over his armor, cracks, missing pieces and a shard of rock that had been driven deep into his body, had all gone unnoticed. He then took notice of the rock spears hanging around him and ascertained that they were each geared toward some flaw in his armor. Suddenly the son of Apocalypse felt very vulnerable.

"Remember this moment," Crys said raising her arm, palm flat and open, "Because the rest of your life is going to play out exactly like this," she then closed her hand forming a tight fist, which caused the rock spears to dart towards the giant, impaling him with savage speed.

The girls then gathered around him, and watched as he bled out raw power.

Before any of them could even say anything Holocaust's body disappeared without a trace.

Crys glared at the ground, "What just happened?" she asked, anger dripping from her words.

"Did he teleport away?" Tilda asked scratching her head.

Keren quickly checked her watch, "He doesn't have that power," she stated in a slight panic.

Zi looked around her eyes cast in a glare, "Tommy I know you're here! I saw the whole thing!" she exclaimed to seemingly no one, "What took you so damn long!"

Then a white haired man appeared out of thin air, the spitting image of Pietro but slightly older. He had Holocaust slung over his shoulder, demonstrating surprising strength for a speedster. "Come on cousin its Speed, and I know you didn't see anything you're just too slow!" Tommy exclaimed with a Quicksilver patterned smirk.

Crys began to grind her teeth, "Where's that no good brother of yours?" she demanded causing a small tremor.

"Come on Crystal when are you going to get over it?" a voice asked, surprisingly similar t Speed's.

Crys whirled around, coming face to face with the identical twin of Speed, "Billy I told you never to call me that in public!" she exclaimed crossing her arms.

Billy smiled at her, he was a mirror reflection of his brother, except for the fact that his hair was jet black, "We joined the Avengers, is that so bad?" he asked closing the gap between himself and the female rock tumbler, wrapping his arms around her.

Crys rolled her eyes, "How'd you find us?" she asked still glaring at the taller man.

"Fury, something about time displacing tracking devices," Billy said with a shrug, "Took us a while to get a firm lock though. You're all too genetically similar to your fathers."

"What now?" Crys asked with a sigh.

"Who the hell is that!"

Both adults looked to their side seeing an irate Lance.

"Daddy, this is Billy," Crys smirked seeing a definite opportunity for a little payback, "We've been having sex since I was fifteen," she said planting a kiss on Billy's cheek.

"Daddy? As in Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers? The best agent of SHIELD since General Fury himself?" Billy asked paling considerably.

If at all possible Lance had spun into a world of pissed he didn't even know existed, "Was I alive when you two started dating?" he asked in a growl quite similar to the famed Wolverine.

Crys smirked, "Nope," she said.

Lance balled his fists, "However long it takes, however many years I have to wait, I will never forget. You got that punk?" he asked a mere hair's width from the boy.

"Ye… yes sir," Billy said trembling with terror, "We gotta go girls! Fury wants the prisoner in a level five containment cube upon return!" the young man began uttering small chants until a swirling vortex opened up, Tommy was the first one through, while the girl's stayed put for a moment.

Each girl was then bombarded by affection, parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles.

After several minutes and heart felt goodbyes one by one the girl's began to make their leave.

Tilda flashed her fangs in a smile towards her parents, while they held each other and waved her off.

Zi received hugs from her father and grandfather before quickly darting away, then returning.

Keren shot a quick glare to her mother, and for the life of him Freddy still couldn't understand why.

Ildri waved furiously, seemingly losing all self control, "Bye Grandpa! I'll see you soon!"

St. John pulled Raven and Amara into tight hugs, "We made that!" he was quickly knocked to the ground by an irate Raven.

Crys was the last of the girl's to go she stared at her father for several minutes.

"See you soon," Lance said with a proud smile, then shot a glare towards Billy.

"Maybe sooner than you think," Crys said with a smirk.

"What?" he questioned before the last two mutants jumped through the portal, he shot a questioning look towards Regan, "What'd she mean?"

"Lance," Regan said with a small smile, "I'm pregnant," she then watched as her husband hit the ground in unconsciousness, "I want a divorce!"

-Several seconds earlier in the med lab-

Logan watched in confusion as Karima sat in her bed, she seemed to be anxiously awaiting something. He then got out of his chair as he felt a familiar breeze pass him bye, knowing instantaneously that the 'something' was a 'someone.'

"I'll be outside if you need somethin'," he said walking toward the huge double doors.

"We won."

Karima looked toward a darkened corner, a small smile gracing her lips, "You're leaving now?" she questioned in a whisper.

Zi stepped out of the shadow; "Mother…" she paused for a moment, "I've never been good with my feelings…" she reached in for a hug, and just stayed there for a moment.

"I understand," Karima said enjoying the thought of being a mother.

"Bye mother," Zi said before speeding off.

Karima simply waved goodbye to her daughter.

After a few moments, Logan walked back into the room, "You got a good kid there darlin'," he said with a nod.

Karima's smile widened, "I know."


	12. Graduation Day

-The very next day-

Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, Magneto the Master of Magnetism, current ruler of Genosha, had been defeated. Who could defeat the most powerful mutant in existence you may ask? The metal fold out chair he was currently sitting in of course.

Erik smirked at the irony, with but a though he could reform the metal, simply crush it, or perhaps even launch it into space. But, alas, for the moment he was forced to stay seated and watch his children graduate from high school. Speaking of which, he could clearly see Wanda in her chair, but shouldn't Pietro be sitting right next to his sister?

Erik leaned closer to Raven, "Mystique, where are the boys?" he asked with mild confusion.

Raven shrugged, "Magnus, if I knew where those boys are even half the time I wondered where they were, I'm sure I'd be linked to some form of felony," she said blowing a strand of red hair from her face.

Erik nodded, knowing the boys were… 'free spirited,' he smirked, "Which brings me to another question, why are there huge scraps of metal in your backyard?" he asked knowing said free spirited boys were some how involved.

"It was Lance's idea of a Senior Prank," she said in a low growl.

-Flashback, a few days earlier-

Raven stared up at the three story water tower. The longer she looked at it the more angry she got, until finally it clicked in her head, "NUMB-NUTS!" she yelled, her voice echoing off the steel structure.

Lance walked out of the mansion, "You bellowed?" he asked with a small smirk.

Raven took several deep breathes before speaking, "I don't want to know why… or how this stroke of… 'genius' came to you… but you have to tell me… how did you manage to bring it here? And without anyone noticing?" she asked in complete disbelief.

Before the teenage rock tumbler could speak, the other knights of the poorly constructed round table ran to the metal obstruction.

"I told you it wasn't a rumor!" Pietro exclaimed placing his hands on the tower.

"He really did it!" Todd yelled jumping up and down in front of his fearless leader.

St. John promptly dropped to his knees, "Oih want to pledge moihy undoihying loyalty to you, Mate," he said bowing to Lance.

Freddy's smile hadn't subsided since he laid his eyes on the greatest Senior Prank in Bayville High History, but there was a question nagging him in the back of his mind, "How'd you think of it Lance?" he asked still smiling.

Lance smiled, "I was thinking of the Ultimate Senior Prank. I mean, anyone can steal a mascot, or spray paint the water tower right? So, then I thought to myself, 'You are Lance 'Fucking' Alvers! When you do anything you do it big or you don't do it at all!' And then it hit me… steal the water tower," he said casually, as if theft were as natural as breathing.

Tears of sheer joy began to stream from Todd's face, "You're a God," he said hugging Lance tightly.

"How'd you get it here?" Pietro asked, expecting the single greatest answer in all of creation.

"Yeah mate, and in the middle of the day!" St. John exclaimed nodding furiously.

Raven began grinding her teeth, having asked those exact questions not two minutes ago.

Lance pried Todd off himself and took his natural story telling pose, legs shoulder with apart, knees bent arms outstretched slightly showing open palms, "Its all simple physics boys…"

True to Brotherhood luck, the water tower exploded releasing its contents all over the lawn, and the Brotherhood.

Unbeknownst to the drenched mutants they were being watched from the upstairs bedroom window.

Crys smiled and pointed to the man who was currently being chocked out by an irate Raven, "That's my dad," she said swelling with pride.

-Current Time-

"Quite amusing," Erik said in a vain attempt at stifling a chuckle.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Quite annoying, I had to tell the city, that I had planned to erect a new water tower, and that the old one was currently in storage," she said blowing another stray strand of hair out of her face.

"All that from a man, who can't understand, the concept of a dirty shirt going into the laundry basket," Regan quipped.

"Speaking of," Erik whispered, just as the valedictorian finished her speech, "The boys are late."

Karima leaned forward, "They're on their way," she said with a smile.

"What's that noise?" Lorna asked looking at her father.

"St. John Fernando Allerdyce," the principal called out with pride, he looked around for a moment after noticing that the teen wasn't there, "St. John Fernando Allerdyce?"

Suddenly tires could be heard screeching, gathering the attention of everyone on the football field. Everyone looked to the tall locked gates, just as the grill of a 1970 Dodge Challenger came into view. If this simple Brotherhood act wasn't enough for you, St. John Fernando Allerdyce, Pyro the Mutant Master of Fire was crouching on the hood of the car as one might ride a surfboard. It crashed through the gate just as Raven readied her camera.

Lance slammed on the brakes stopping just short of the stage, and as we've all studied the laws of physics, an object in motion stays in motion.

St. John flew off the hood past the principal, across the stage and into the band.

Erik, Lorna, and even Karima and Regan were shocked. Never before had any of them seen such a blatant disregard for personal safety.

Raven on the other hand had tears streaming from her eyes as she looked down at her camera. The screen showed a shocked principal shaking the right hand of a quite vertical St. John. St. John had his diploma in his left by his face, a large toothy grin plastered on his face as he looked directly into Raven's camera.

"How?" Erik asked in complete shock.

Raven smiled through the tears, "A mother just knows," she said preparing the camera for her other children.

"Lance Dominic Alvers."

Lance promptly leapt onto the stage ripping the sleeves off his gown exposing his massive biceps. He then grabbed his diploma, threw his hands into the air and released a minor tremor.

After regaining his composure the principal then called for Clint Barton, Ray Crisp, Roberto Da Costa Anna Marie Darkholme, and Robert Louis Drake, true to X-Men fashion they were all well behaved, even though Clint appeared to be worried.

"Frederick Jack Dukes."

Freddy walked up the step, a huge smile on his face. He picked up the principal and gave him a huge bear hug. After several cracks and wheezing, Freddy set him down, grabbed his diploma and walked off the stage.

Samuel Zachary Guthrie and Jubilation Lee were then called forward.

"Pietro Django Maximoff."

Pietro sped passed the principal in a blur, leaving his comb-over standing on end.

Raven and Erik looked down at the camera, Pietro stood toe to toe with the principal, shaking his hand, and flashing a smirk at the camera.

"Wanda Marie Maximoff."

As Wanda shook the principal's hand she bowed before him, exposing her naked rump to the crowd, she took her diploma and walked off the stage.

Erik slapped his forehead, "That's my baby girl," he said shaking his head.

He then called on Odinson Brothers, more commonly known as the Wrecking Crew, Valedictorian Katherine Anne Pryde and Tabitha Smith.

"Salutatorian Todd Mortimer Tolensky."

The last, and youngest, member of the Brotherhood walked up the small set of stairs. He then walked to the principal and gave him a hardy hand shake. He smiled at Raven and she took his picture, a look of concern crossing her face. He then collected his diploma and walked off the stage.

The rest of the Brotherhood, X-Men and audience that knew anything about the boys looked at him expectantly as well, but he simply took his seat.

The principal finally called the last two students Kurt Wagner, and Warren Kenneth Worthington III.

As the last of the students sat down the principal cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the graduating class of…"

He was promptly interrupted as fireworks shot into the air and exploded with such force and color, everyone was mesmerized.

Regan reached out with her mind, _"You did this didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, couldn't let Lance have all the fun,"_ Todd responded with a satisfied smile.

"_How?" _

"_A few household cleaning supplies."_

-Several minutes later in front of the Brotherhood Mansion-

"You really did that Todd?" Lance asked a proud smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah," Todd said with pride.

"And they'll never know it was you," Pietro said reaching out for the doorknob, "What the hell?" he furrowed his brow and tried to twist the knob again, "It won't open."

"You don't live here any more!" The boys looked up to see Raven leaning out of the window, "Get a job, enroll in college, or move out! Those are your only options!" she exclaimed slamming the window shut.

Lance shrugged as he gestured the boys back to the Challenger.

-Several Hours later at the mutant friendly bar-

The boys sat in a booth contemplating their next life move, when the Owner came up to them.

"Boys you've been great customers, but I'm packing up and moving on," she said a little sorrow slipping into her voice.

"What? Why?" Lance asked confusion written all over his face.

The Owner shrugged, "Moving to New York City," she said with a small smile.

"Now where are we supposed to go to escape our problems?" Pietro asked in a slight panic.

"Well… I guess if you had a few hundred thousand dollars just lying around, I wouldn't have to put up an abandoned sign…" she rubbing her chin.

The boys then exchanged knowing looks.


	13. Brotherhood Epilogue

-Pietro's bedroom-

It was the start to a beautiful day, birds chirping sunlight peeking in through the curtains.

Pietro peeked open an eye, as he lazily stretched out his body like a cat would. He then rolled onto his side, and was suddenly nose to nose with the human girl turned sentinel, Karima Shapandar.

"Good morning," she whispered a small smile appearing on her face.

"Morning," he replied scanning her beautiful face. As with all men, eyes slowly began traveling south until they landed on her impressive chest. He continued staring, until he noticed something that caused him to stare in wonder. He peeked an eyebrow before looking the woman in the eyes, "Did… did your boobs grow?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled at him before sitting up, thoroughly confusing the speedster. She then lifted her shirt just before exposing her breasts, "I'm pregnant," she said ecstatically.

"What?" Pietro whimpered.

Before the cybernetic woman could answer an irate and the door was thrown off its hinges revealing a pregnant Raven, "Skid-mark, I am going to neuter you with a rusty meat clever," she said murder in her eyes and hands on her small stomach.

"What?" Pietro asked in complete panic.

Before Raven could lunge on the poor teen Laura and Anna promptly barged into the room, one dripping with anger the other in confusion, but both with equally pregnant bellies.

"Speedy, Ah told ya ah wasn't ready for this, an' now ya're gonna make meh kill ya," Anna said glaring holes through Pietro's manhood.

Laura stared at the other women in confusion, "I don't understand," she said staring at the speedster. Raven leaned down and began whispering in the teen's ear. Confusion turned into shock, which then took a turn for bloody murder, "There's no way it can come out of there!" she exclaimed unsheathing her claws.

"What?" he asked in a cold sweat.

Before the three women could dismember the resident father, one last person walked into the room.

"Pietro…" Wanda moaned out, "Rub my feet before I make you useless to all women," Wanda walked passed the heated women and plopped down on Pietro's bed.

His eyes went straight for her stomach, which looked as if she had been smuggling a watermelon out of the grocery store.

"Now!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he said staring at each individual woman as they slowly began encircling him, yelling at him.

"It won't fit!" Laura exclaimed.

"Rub my feet!" Wanda commanded.

"I'm not ready!" Anna screamed.

"Kiss 'em goodbye!" Raven roared.

"I want peanut butter pizza!" Karima called out.

Pietro backed away until he fell out of bed.

His head shot up, "No!" he exclaimed, then looked around in a panic, "Where'd they go?" his breathing ragged he looked around, then under the bed, "It was all just a terrible, horrible dream," Pietro said with a sigh of relief.

"Pietro?" Wanda called out.

"I'm in my room," he said getting back to his feet.

Wanda walked into the room, and began making her way to her brother. That is… until something caught her eye. She paused in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection.

Pietro looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing?" he asked finally catching his breath.

Wanda lifted her shirt to get a better look at her stomach, "Am I getting fat?" she asked scrunching her face.

Pietro promptly screamed like a woman and ran out of the room.

"What did I say?" she asked in confusion.

-Some distant time in the future-

Billy's magical swirling vortex ripped open space and time, dumping the new Brotherhood, his brother, and the prisoner onto the floor.

SHIELD agents swarmed in with assault rifles, a mutant inhibiting collar, and psi-shields. They promptly dragged Holocaust away, as the Brotherhood got to their feet. Crys and Keren took off into a sprint in opposite directions.

"Wait for me!" Billy called out to his girlfriend.

Tommy sighed and slung his arm over his cousin's shoulder, "Race you to the mess hall?"

Zi rolled her eyes and sped off.

"Cheater!" he called out as he sped off after her.

-Several second later outside of Fury's office-

Crys walked up to the open door and paused, she could hear yelling.

"Fury," she whispered.

"Seriously! In the damn War Room! Do you honestly intend to spend the rest of your lives acting like horny teenagers! Dismissed!" Fury exclaimed.

Regan walked out of the room and waved at her daughter as she walked down to the Med Hall.

"Crys! Why'd you take off?" Billy asked just as Lance stepped in front of him.

"Billy," he said with a sinister grin, "Remember that conversation we had, oh… twenty two years ago? Cause I do," he wrapped an arm around the smaller man.

"Help me," Billy mouthed as the two men walked off.

Crys simply smiled and waved as her father led her boyfriend deeper into the base.

-Meanwhile on the other side of the base-

Keren ran through a hallway occasionally looking into rooms until she found her intended target.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed giving him a hug.

Freddy dropped his newspaper, returning the hug, "What's wrong?" he asked with a small smile on his face.

"Where's mom?" she asked cautiously.

"Keren? Are you okay?" a tall shapely platinum blonde woman asked as she walked into the room.

"Eileen?" Keren asked in confusion.

Freddy peeked an eyebrow, "Since when do you call your mother 'Eileen'?" he asked checking his daughter's temperature with the back of his hand.

Keren stared at the older woman for a moment, knowing full well that she'd been a SHIELD agent just as long as her father. She was a good woman and this fact brought a smile to the young lady's face, "Mom," she said giving her a hug.

Eileen returned the hug, "It's nice to see you too," she said in a motherly tone.

Suddenly an ear splitting alarm pierced the touching silence.

"Pyro?" Freddy asked.

"No, the Pyro alarm is only slightly less urgent," Eileen stated in confusion.

Keren's eyes shot open, "Pyro and Match," she said just loud enough for her parent to hear.

Freddy and Eileen looked at each other in panic then sprinted out of the room.

Keren smiled, "Life is never boring," she said before running after her parents.

-Current time, deep within a SHIELD base-

Two scientists stared in awe through a one way mirror. Every so often they were taken aback by the truly amazing feats they were witnessing.

"Vitals?" the head scientist asked.

"Strong, stable, and off the charts," the younger scientist replied, "I still can't believe blood from that mutie could do all this."

"The blood from that… 'Mutie' as you put it, has a very special healing quality. Once injected into the subject, it stabilized his condition and quite possibly amplified it," the head scientist said with a nod.

"That's the problem with you coats, its always 'subjects' and 'theory' with you guys. All I want to know is how he's doing."

Both scientists turned to face General Nick Fury himself carrying a covered circular object.

"General, the subject appears to be at the border of peak human and superhuman abilities, the serum has been stabilized, and his tactile and strategic tests are off the charts. The cryogenic sleep has done little to no damage to skin, internal organ, soft tissues, or muscle structure," the younger scientist replied.

Fury shook his head, "I didn't ask for all that. How is he doing?" he asked once more.

The head scientist cleared his throat, "If I may?" Fury nodded, "The subject thought he was still in the nineteen forty's, but is adjusting to modern life at an exponential rate. He's already learned to type on a keyboard," he said with a small amount of ride.

"Guess I owe the Worthington brat a lot more than some government contracts," Fury said with a smile.

"There is one drawback," the head scientist said.

"Drawback? What drawback?" Fury asked hurriedly.

"He demands to see someone by the name of 'Lucky Jim'," the younger scientist said quickly.

Fury smirked, "After all these years… Guess I should've expected it, to him it's only been a dream," he said as he opened a door and walked into the room.

The Subject saw the general walk into the room, and shot to his feet to salute him.

"At ease soldier, I should be saluting you anyways," Fury said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Permission to speak at ease sir?" the subject requested.

Fury shook his head, "We'll break that habit soon enough," he said with a small chuckle, "Go ahead."

"Why am I here sir? Did we win the war? May I see Lucky Jim?" the subject asked quickly.

"You're here because you're an asset to your nation. Yes, you won us the war. And asked for Jim… Give it a month or two don't want to give the old timer a heart attack," Fury said, "Now on to business. I'm putting together a crack team of heroes, and I would be honored if you would lead it."

"Sir?" the subject questioned.

Fury held up the circular object and slowly unwrapped it exposing a red white and blue shield, "You're country needs you soldier!" Fury said reminiscent of a drill sergeant, "They need a seasoned veteran to fight for them. They need Steve Rogers leading heroes to protect their way of life! They need Captain America to inspire hope!"

Steve Rodgers smiled as he saluted Fury once again, "Sir! I would be honored to lead this team! Sir!" Rogers said swelling with pride.

-Meanwhile in the Brotherhood Living Room-

"I'm just saying, we're all gonna have kids soon, where are we gonna put them?" Lance asked his brethren.

"You think Mystique still owns the boarding house?" Todd asked with a small amount of hope.

"If she did I doubt she'd give it to us. We'll be in this mansion a long time. She's got the support of the fire and police departments," Freddy said with a small nod.

"Oih say we live in the bar!" St. John exclaimed with a cackle.

"You know the mansion has three floors right?" Raven's voice echoed out through the room.

The boys turned to see the Brotherhood women standing in the doorway.

"They can't be so oblivious that they haven't noticed the mansion has three floors," Karima said crossing her arms.

"You've overestimate them again," Wanda said with a smirk.

"We have three floors? Where are the stairs?" Lance asked in confusion.

"You know that space between our room and the bathroom?" Regan asked, "Those are the stairs to the third floor."

Lance leaned back against the couch, "Anyone seen Pietro?" he asked contemplating his ever changing life.

Wanda shrugged, "Something about a nightmare, he's out of the twin range," she explained.

Lance got to his feet, "Let's go find him," he said ushering the boys to the door.

"Yeah Speedy's either gonna start World War III or he's at the bar," St. John said with a nod.

"Idiots, every single one of them. Idiots," Raven said shaking her head.

With that the Brotherhood Boys of Bayville set off to find their missing comrade.

**A/N:** Been a while since I wrote one of these. Well I hope you've all enjoyed the last couple of stories, because the next one… I haven't thought up a title for it just yet, but it will be my first attempt at a crossover. The Brotherhood Boys of Bayville will meet… the Teen Titans? Oh man, Lance is going to be pissed…


End file.
